


Hooked on a Feeling

by elliottgraywrites



Series: Hooked on a Feeling & Beyond [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, queer, teddy and james are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottgraywrites/pseuds/elliottgraywrites
Summary: Teddy Lupin is sixteen and he'd got it all figured out. He has a beautiful girlfriend, a wonderful family, a perfected look, he's top of his class, everything falling into place. But what if he doesn't know anything? What if he's just been deluding himself? What if he wants more?An on-going fic delving into Teddy's self-discovery, and his understanding of himself, specifically about the feelings he begins to harbor about a certain eldest Potter boy.Not compliant with Cursed Child or the 19 years later timeline!!!A lot of angst but I'm keeping this one happy because Teddy deserves it!
Relationships: Dominique Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Hooked on a Feeling & Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168112
Comments: 40
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I age up James Sirius Potter 5 years so that he's the same age as Teddy, I also apply this to the other Potter children to keep the story consistent, this is creative liberty because the relationship would not be appropriate at their normal ages, this is not cannon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: In which we meet Teddy and the Potter family! Teddy travels to Argentina for the Quidditch World Cup final and makes a new friend and an invite to a secret party along the way!

**July 10th, 2014**

Teddy Lupin awoke to the smell of roses, his grandmother was pruning them outside his open bedroom window and the warm summer air had brought in the sweet scent. It was an odd thing, his grandmother growing muggle flowers, something his grandmother's famous family would have never approved of, but they had been his grandpa's favorite, Teddy's namesake.

He stretched and climbed out of his comfortable mattress, and walked over to the mirror to examine the appearance he'd taken on overnight. He could control what he looked like when he paid attention but when he wasn't conscious his features were on _anything goes_ mode. His reflection was not familiar, his skin was a few shades lighter, his hair was longer and a dark black color, and his eyes the color of emeralds. His face looked sharper too, his cheekbones jutting out from his face. He shook his head returning to his usual appearance, the one he'd developed to be a perfect combination of his teenage parents.

He changed out of his flannel pajamas and into his day clothes, a white tank top, black trousers, and a blue sweatshirt, his favorite color. He glanced in the mirror, making sure he was recognizable. Teddy's go to appearance was a comfortable, friendly, face. He had the squared jawline and pale skin of a teenaged Remus Lupin and the button nose and heavy gaze of his late mother. And of course, Teddys own personal touch his bright blue hair styled into a shaggy haircut and shaved on the left side. He'd gotten a few piercings over the last few years, three on each ear and one on his eyebrow just for the heck of it, he liked having permanent features on his body, ones he didn't have to control, even if it meant putting another hole in his face.

Teddy climbed down the stairs to the den, as he was walking he heard the front door open and close, and his grandmothers shuffling feet.

"Teddy? Are you up?" Andromeda called.

"I'm up," Teddy called back. He bounded down the remaining stairs and almost ran into his Grandmother.

"Woah there," Andromeda smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes creasing.

"Sorry Granny," Teddy bent to kiss his grandmother on the cheek, "I have to be at the Potter's before noon."

"It's only 9:30," Andromeda said calmly, "come eat something, you're too skinny already."

To make a point Teddy twitched and his stomach enlarged growing into a heavy gut, much like the one Arthur Weasley sported. His grandmother glanced at his new look and shook her finger at him laughing before turning back around to cook her eggs and sausages.

When breakfast was finally ready Teddy dug into his warm breakfast, fried eggs, and two perfectly salted sausages. The meal warmed his stomach, and the food went down easily.

"So the whole Potter family is attending the game then?" Andromeda asked from across the table.

"It's not a game Granny," Teddy tried to explain, "it's only the Quidditch World Cup, the biggest wizarding sporting event of the year."

"Yes it is very exciting," Andromeda agreed, humoring him.

"It's Bulgaria Vs Brazil too," Teddy added, "should be a good match."

"And is Victoire going?" Andromeda asked smirking at her grandson.

Teddy felt his cheeks warm, "yes, the whole Weasley family is attending."

"Five bucks says you forget to watch the game," Andromeda teased, standing up to clear the plates.

Teddy shook his head, blushing, and followed his Grandma over to the sink to wash the dirty dishes, but Andromeda pushed him away.

"Go get the bus," she said, "you don't want to be late."

He kissed his Grandma goodbye, "I'll see you in three days", and grabbed his bag.

"Stay safe."

And then he was out the door.

The ride to the Potter's was painless enough, he'd boarded the Knight Bus at half-past ten and arrived promptly at eleven with only a few bumps courtesy of Stan Shunpike. Harry Potter was waiting for him when he stepped off the bus and into the front lawn.

Harry waved at the driver, "thanks, Stan."

Stan inclined his head and removed his cap in a friendly salute before shutting the door and driving the bus in the other direction. Harry Potter grinned down at him, he was only an inch taller than Teddy with shaggy black hair that had begun to grey at the base of his scalp, his green eyes seemed to smile down at him, and the summer wind blew his hair in every direction revealing the iconic lightning bolt scar.

Harry embraced Teddy in a tight hug, "come here you, I've barely seen you all summer."

"It's only the beginning of July," Teddy protested but he hugged his godfather back.

"Come on in," Harry said, "we've got to catch a portkey in an hour and everyone will be very happy to see you."

The Potter house was a nice sized cottage on the outskirts of Devon, it was a red brick house with a large blue door, and four bedrooms plus a portable room for when Teddy stayed the night. He entered through the door and immediately was attacked by a running blur of red hair.

"Teddy," Lily shouted, pulling him tight and almost crushing him in her small but strangely strong arms.

Teddy bent down and ruffled the young girl's hair, "hi Lils, I missed you."

Lily beamed back at him, she was short even for an eleven-year-old and her teeth were slightly crooked, but she looked the spitting image of her mother. Soon the rest of the Potter family found Teddy and took turns saying hello. Ginny kissed him on the cheek and said she was _glad someone would be the responsible one during the match_ , Albus had slapped him high five before returning to the book his nose was buried in and James had given him some sort of awkward bro-hug that was apparently a Gryffindor Quidditch ritual. During Teddy's short-lived Quidditch career the Hufflepuff team had no such custom.

"Alright enough swarming Teddy," Harry said eventually, he glanced at his battered watch, "it's almost time to go where are those scatterbrained Weasleys?"

"You are married to a Weasley," Ginny reminded him.

Then suddenly the living room fireplace lit up with green flames and Hugo Granger-Weasley tumbled out. He was covered in soot and his curly red hair was steaming.

"Aguamenti," Ginny said pointing her wand at the young boy's hair, "goodness Hugo what did you do to your sister and your parents?"

Hugo grinned guiltily, "Rose and I got into a bit of a scuffle and she pushed me in before I was ready."

At that moment the flames flickered again and both Rose and her father Ron Weasley appeared in the fireplace.

"Hugo!" Ron ran over to his son giving him the once over to make sure he was alright, "bloody hell son you're filthy, your mother's going to freak when she-".

There was a crack sound and Hermione Granger appeared, she was dressed in her Minister of Magic suit and looking very agitated which only increased when she saw the state of her son, covered in ash and hair dripping.

"I don't even want to know," she said gravely. Hermione waved her wand and Hugo was clean again. Hermione stretched an arm to embrace Harry and give Ginny a kiss on the cheek, "lovely to see you all," she said to the rest of them. Teddy smiled awkwardly, he always felt a little out of place with the Weasleys around, the only one without their shared blood.

"Where the portkey then?" Hermione asked.

Harry gestured to a dusty spiral bound notebook sitting on the kitchen table, he picked it up and held it out. The group huddled around him, Teddy places his index finger on the binding.

Harry looked at his watch again, "3, 2, 1." There was a warming feeling, and Teddy found himself pulled through space, the force squeezing the air out of his lungs, the journey seemed to take many long uncomfortable hours but it was probably only a few moments. His feet hit solid earth and he stumbled away trying to catch his breath. When the air entered his lungs again it was drier and hotter than the air back in England. They were standing twenty yards away from a large hotel, the ground was a sandy brown color and there were dusty green bushes all around them. Teddy pulled off his sweatshirt, it was much too hot for it now, and shoved it into his bag. He noticed James had shrugged off his own overshirt as well and was now wearing just a Gryffindor T-shirt, the red fabric strained against his biceps.

He pushed the thought aside and followed the others into the hotel, where they were met by a grinning concierge.

"It's so nice to meet you, Minister," he said shaking his head and bowing. He was in his mid-thirties, short and stocky, with a clear desert tan on his brown skin. His name tag was pinned to his red uniform and read: _Nicolas_. Teddy decided he liked him immediately. Nicolas then became a bit star-struck at the sight of Harry Potter and almost hit his head on Harry's suitcase on the way up from his very low bow.

Whenever Teddy traveled with Harry anywhere he was always impressed by the scope of his Godfathers fame, worldwide admiration that motivated total strangers to approach and thank him no matter where they were. This was clear as they walked through the lobby full of ministry officials from other countries and robed professionals began to get up to greet Harry. Eventually, they shook off the many people swarming them and made it to the elevator.

As the Minister of a country that wasn't playing in the final, Hermione hadn't been able to score them the "presidential sweet", but the rooms were still incredibly large and accommodating. Hermione had to hurry off for a meeting, and Ginny had an interview with the Bulgarian Quidditch team so the two women hurried off as soon as they reached their rooms. They'd only paid for five rooms, so Teddy would have to bunk with James, but he didn't mind. The room was bigger than his bedroom at home, with two double-wide beds with Argintian blue velvet sheets. After they'd unpacked their bags Harry called a "team meeting", in his and Ginny's bedroom.

The room was slightly smaller than the one he was sharing with James, with a single queen-sized bed and a large stained glass window. The walls were painted in a golden yellow color and reflected a metallic shimmer.

"Okay team," Harry said, his dad mode activated.

"Don't call us a team," Albus grumbled, "we're your family."

Harry looked sternly at his son but corrected himself, "okay family, we only get to stay in this very expensive hotel because of Hermione's connections, this means we are representing the _entire_ country of England. That said, " he turned to James and gave his son a pointed look, "no funny business. Understood?"

"Understood," the group repeated.

"Blimey Harry," Ron said reclining into an armchair, "remember where we stayed the first Cup we ever attended."

Harry laughed, "that dingy tent, who's was it again?"

"Perkins," Ron remembered, he turned to his children, his niece, and nephews, and Teddy, "run along children, Harry and I have a bar to hit."

That was enough invitation for all of them, as he was leaving the room he heard Ron laughing to his best friend, "I bet if you show the barman your scar they give us drinks on the house."

By the time he reached the hallway most of the Weasley/Potter children had dispersed, and only Albus remained leaning against the wall his nose still in a book.

"Fancy going for a walk?" Teddy suggested.

Albus looked up and shook his head, "I have to meet Scorpius, see you later." He jogged off down the hallway.

"Yeah later then," Teddy mumbled after him. Teddy looked around the hallway, his girlfriend wasn't arriving until the game tomorrow and none of his school friends had been able to get tickets. He decided he'd explore the hotel to see just how much luxury Hermione's connections got them. The Hotel had sixteen floors, each a long red-carpeted hallway with the same golden-colored doors down the entire hall. There was a restaurant next to the lobby and a bar on the second floor. There was also a large swimming pool in the basement. Teddy decided he fancied a swim so he headed back to his room to change into his bathing suit.

The room was empty, James had clearly had other plans, maybe he had gone to find the daughter of the Belgian minister Teddy had caught him checking out earlier. After he had pulled up his blue swim trunks he headed down to the pool. The pool was Olympic sized and full of sparkling blue water, pool attendants walked around pointing their wands to clear any water that splashed out of the container. It was fairly crowded with witches and wizarding families that Teddy assumed were related to various ministry officials. He pulled his shirt off and dipped his toe into the pool water, it was refreshingly cold. He jumped into the cool water allowing his head to go under so that it surrounded him. He held his breath for as long as he could enjoying the peaceful silence that encompassed him, finally he burst up for air, the crisp oxygen filling his lungs.

He glanced around and noticed a dark-haired teenager staring at him, the boy looked almost his own age with broad shoulders and a sound jaw. Teddy caught his eye and the boy smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. Teddy was confused for a moment until he remembered himself and how his appearance could be considered odd to those not used to pierced blue-haired teenagers. He winked and twitched switching his hair to a shade of bubble gum pink. The boy looked delighted and let out a small laugh. Teddy grinned and switched to a long blonde mane, which granted him another laugh. He switched his hair back to its usual shade and made his way over to the boy.

"You must tell me how you do that," said the boy in a thick Asian accent, now that Teddy could see him better he could see that the boy was some sort of east Asian with tanned skin and hooded eyes.

"I'm afraid it's not something you can learn, I'm a metamorphmagus," Teddy explained.

Understanding dawned on the boy's face, "I'm Kaito."

"Teddy Lupin."

"Who are you here with?" Kaito asked curiously.

Teddy hesitated, "England but Harry Potter is my godfather."

Kaito looked impressed, "my father is the minister of Japan."

Teddy nodded, "sorry about the loss."

Kaito shrugged, "third place isn't that bad, but I did lose quite a few Galleons on the match."

"Galleons?" Teddy asked, "doesn't Japan have its own currency?"

Kaito grinned wickedly, "my father can't prevent me from gambling if I use British currency."

Teddy grinned back, Kaito seemed like exactly the type of person his Godfather had warned him to stay away from. "Fancy going out to explore?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kaito responded.

They ended up walking around sharing the Japanese cigarettes Kaito carried in his front pocket, he swore that Japan made the best fags around. As they strolled they told each other the basic details of their respective lives, just getting to know each other. Kaito attended the most prestigious magical academy in Japan, Mahoutokoro School of Magic which was located on a discrete volcanic island. He was sixteen, like Teddy but he'd was born later in the year and was going into his fifth year instead of his sixth. He was good at potions and transfiguration but hated charms, unlike Teddy who favored care of care of magical creatures and defense against the dark arts. Teddy told Kaito about Victoire and how they'd started dating a few months earlier, and Kaito told him about his boyfriend back home a boy by the name of Soku.

"It's top-secret," Kaito had explained sarcastically, "except everyone in the country knows I'm gay except my father." His father being a conservative politician had been unfairly strict on who Kaito was allowed to date, specifically the gender of the partners Kaito chose and frequently sent him on public dates with the daughters of other politicians in an attempt to "straighten his image."

Teddy couldn't imagine being such a public figure and having to lie about your identity. His family had always been accepting of whoever Teddy had chosen to be with but it had also never really been a problem. Eventually, after three full circles of the hotel lobby, it was almost dinner time and Teddy had to go get ready but he wasn't eager to say goodbye to his new friend.

"A couple of us kids are hanging out tonight back at the pool," Kaito informed him, "you should come."

Teddy promised he would try and sneak out and shook hands with his new companion before they parted ways. His room was on the sixth floor and the elevator up played funny upbeat Argentinan music. His swim trunks had already dried while they were walking but Teddy wanted to shower before he had to meet the rest of the group for dinner. He was rushing back to his room when he heard a loud song from inside the door,

_"I can't stop this feeling_

_Deep inside of me_

_Girl, you just don't realize_

_What you do to me"_

He pushed the door open a crack and saw James giving a very silly performance for his mirror. He was playing the 90s rock tune through a large boombox he'd gotten as a gift a few Christmases back, and singing the lyrics in a clear tenor into his wand.

_"I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me,"_

James sang shaking his head to the beat and moving his hips in a strangely graceful motion. The golden light was shining onto his auburn curls, his face lit up with a goofy smile. He looked almost angelic, beautiful even.

Teddy didn't want to interrupt but the time was ticking away and he really did need to shower.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and entered the room. James looked startled and a red blush began to rise in his freckled skin. He hurried to switch the song off.

"You didn't see?" he asked hopefully.

Teddy grinned and mimicked the exaggerated singing into his wand, James's cheeks grew redder. Teddy snorted at the sight and headed to the bathroom, he wondered what James's many girlfriends back at school would think of the performance. The bathroom was made of sparkling white tile and lined with gold. The shower was so large it could have fit the entire Potter family. He switched on the water and stepped into the warm flurry. He washed his body and attempted to shave the small line of hair that had begun to grow along his chin. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how to prevent the hair from growing, he could turn the peach fuzz into different shapes or colors but getting rid of it had proven impossible. For the millionth time, Teddy resented how his mother had left him no instructions, no guidebook on how to be a metamorphmagus. Since the ability was so rare, there hadn't been much research on the trait, and the small amount of research that had been done did not go into detail about how to prevent adolescent hair growth.

After he was finished he changed into the dress robes that he'd been instructed to wear to dinner, James had already left probably to avoid continuing their previous conversation. He buttoned the color of his white evening shirt and headed back to his godfather's room.

He thankfully was not the last to arrive as Ginny Weasley blew in behind him, looking very enthusiastic. She kissed him on the cheek explaining that she'd had a fantastic interview with the Bulgarian Quidditch captain and she was confident she'd be beating Rita Skeeter for the cover of the prophet the next morning. Sitting around the room was the rest of the Weasley/Potter gang each dressed in their dinner clothes. Hugo who was wearing a small muggle suit (still too young for proper dress robes), was chatting excitedly with Lily who wore a cute pink dress. Rose in a long red dress sat on the other side of the room discussing something very seriously with her mother who looked exhausted but trying her best to pay attention. James and Ron both in dress robes were sitting on the bed laughing at something one of them had said, Ron very clearly intoxicated. But the strongest grouping in the room was Albus and Scorpius sitting quietly next to the window, Scorpius looking very out of place in his Slytherin green robes and white-blonde hair.

Harry paced the room staring at his watch, when Teddy and Ginny entered he breathed a sigh of relief, "I was worried you wouldn't make it," he said kissing his wife on the cheek. "How did your interview go?"

"Really well," Ginny said as they hurried out of the room.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Rose whispered to James staring pointedly at Scorpius, unfortunately, they were in a small elevator and everyone could hear.

"Oh shove off," Albus said angrily giving his cousin the finger.

"Children, please!" Hermione commanded, "behave yourselves."

They ended up in the back room of the hotel restaurant, at a long table with a few other European leaders and their families including the French ambassador and the Belgian minister. The pretty daughter of the Belgian minister was sitting next to James laughing at something he had said. After they had all been introduced Teddy learned that the girl's name was Adelaide which she said in a sugary sweet Belgian accent. She looked almost doll-like with long sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, her features all petite and perfectly smooth, she was _too_ perfect it made Teddy uncomfortable.

He tried to join in on Lily and Hugo's hyper banter but he was having difficulty keeping up so he settled into the role he typically played in events like this, making fun of everything with Albus. He scooched his chair closer to Albus who had been looking glumly at the table since Scorpius had got up to use the loo.

"How long till James tries to get in her pants?" He whispered to Albus nodding his head at _Adelaide._

Albus let out a small chuckle, "twenty minutes but she'll refuse him and make a whole scene."

"Two sickles says she sleeps with him," Teddy offered.

"You're on."

"What are we betting on?" Scorpius said sliding into his seat next to Albus.

Albus looked up at his friend, "whether or not Ms. Begium sleeps with my brother tonight."

Scorpius cocked his head thoughtfully, "depends how much of an ass he makes of himself."

Teddy was surprised to hear the curse slip from the young Malfoy's mouth, he seemed so uptight and closed off usually, but maybe Teddy had just judged him without really knowing what he was like. "I don't think it'll really matter, she seems very entertained." It was true Adelaide had been laughing her head off at James's jokes for nearly twenty minutes her hand on his arm, it was quite annoying.

"So Scorpius," Teddy faced the blonde-haired teenager, "how'd you get tickets to the match?"

Scorpius looked embarrassed, "dad's got season tickets but he never goes, hates showing his face in public."

Teddy scoffed "serves him right," then covered his mouth in horror, "sorry I didn't mean-"

Scorpius shrugged, "it's okay I'm used to it, everyone hates dad."

Teddy felt a lump in his stomach, a feeling of empathy for Scorpius, he leaned over so he could whisper to them both, "are you doing anything tonight? There's apparently a party in the poolhouse."

"I don't know-" Albus started to say but Scorpius cut him off,

"we'd love to."

Teddy smiled weakly still feeling guilty for his outburst, he had difficulty sympathizing with former death eaters after what they'd done to his parents.

The food arrived then, a banquet of delicious Argentinian delights, each dish spiced and cooked to perfection. After a long and hearty meal, they headed back up to the bedrooms, Ginny warning them to get a good night's sleep.

"We have a long day tomorrow," she said kissing them all on the cheek, then she turned to him and said point-blank, "Teddy, you're in charge don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Teddy figured "what I wouldn't do" was a liberal term for the many buckets of trouble he could get in and decided it was better that she didn't know his plans to take her underaged son to a secret party. He was standing in the mirror trying to decide his hairstyle for the night, he tried out a longer cut but it made his face look too boxy, then a shaggy bowl cut like the one Albus wore but he looked a bit too much like a Potter, then he tried a buzz cut but he looked like an egg, he was about to try a long ponytail when James interrupted.

"Will you stop that?" James was lying on his bed flipping through Quidditch Weekly, "it looks fine normally."

Teddy huffed and changed his hair back to its normal length.

"What are you doing anyway?" James asked, "secret rendezvous with Victoire?"

"You know as well as I do they won't arrive 'till the morning," Teddy said trying to avoid the question, he didn't really want to watch James flirt with random foreign girls all night.

"Well then what are you up to?" James pestered, he was looking up from his magazine now staring at Teddy impatiently.

Teddy relented, "there's a party tonight, in the pool house."

"And you waited this long to tell me?" James protested, he got up and started rifling through the drawers. He pulled out a red button-down and his blue jeans. He pulled off his shirt revealing his long lean torso, his skin tanned from the summer heat, his muscles taught as if he'd just gotten off the quidditch pitch. Teddy turned away realizing he'd been staring.

Finally, after the two boys had both perfected their party-going looks and the sun had long since set in the desert sky they left the hotel room. Teddy had chosen his khaki trousers and a blue sweater because it was finally cold enough in the hotel to do so.

"You sure wear a lot of blue for a Hufflepuff," James had teased.

"I'm supporting my girlfriend, wheres yours?" Teddy taunted back.

Albus and Scorpius ran into them in the lobby, both dressed in slacks and green Slytherin sweaters. Evidentally Scorpius had not returned to the hotel he'd been staying in a few miles away, as he'd claimed.

"What are you two doing here?" James asked accusingly.

"I invited them," Teddy said quickly, and seeing James's pained look he added, "and I invited you too so everyone just be cool and get along."

"And don't get caught," Albus added.

"Precisely," Teddy said.

The party was more over the top than he could have imagined, it was impressive they hadn't been found out. The wealthy children of politicians and diplomats had supplied bottles and bottles of different kinds of alcohol, many with labels in languages Teddy couldn't even begin to translate. The pool house had been decorated with Red and Green streamers for the respective finals teams and some spells had been cast so that golden lights illuminated the large room. There was even a large dancefloor with black and white tiles that someone had set up. When they entered Teddy was immediately greeted by Kaito and a group of diverse looking teenage wizards.

"You made it!" Kaito said slapping him five.

"Thanks for the invite," Teddy said excited to see his friend again, "this is Albus and James Potter and Scorpius," he intentionally dropped Scorpius's surname in case anyone at the party was familiar with recent magical history.

"Harry Potter's sons as I live and breathe," Kaito said shaking their hands, "I'm Kaito, son of the Minister of Japan and this is Elfie from Liechtenstein, Xanadu from Mongolia, and Harper from New Zealand."

The three other teenagers shook their hands excitedly and Elfie from Liechtenstein seemed _very_ excited to see James. They spread out, Albus and Scorpius disappearing at the mention of "alcohol over there", and James and Elfie dancing merrily on the dancefloor but not in the way Teddy had seen him do earlier. Teddy followed Kaito and his two remaining friends to the pool chairs on the side of the room, someone handing them glass bottles of some type of green alcohol. Soon he was discussing Hogwarts Vs The Wizarding Academy of Mongolia with Xanadu and drinking shot after shot passed to him by Kaito. His head felt lighter and his stomach warm, in a drunken haze, he noticed James and Elfie in the corner lips locked, his hand on the back of her shirt, and decided it was time for another shot.

He didn't really know why it bothered him, since the day they'd entered Hogwarts as puny first years James had been a girl magnet. Since the day he'd followed in his dad's footsteps and made the quidditch team at only eleven, his fate had been set. Teddy'd tagged along for as long as he could but James had been instantly popular and always surrounded by groups of friends where Teddy preferred the company of only a few. To his credit James had always tried to include him, inviting him to Hogsmede and introducing him to every girl who thought Teddy was even mildly attractive. But they'd always been closer over summer breaks and during holidays when Teddy spent his time playing quidditch at the Potter house or babysitting Lily so that Ginny and Harry could have a few moments of peace and quiet.

When he came out of his thought bubble the party had begun to fade and he figured it was time to be the responsible one and round up the Potters. He hunted with Kaito for almost twenty minutes before he found Albus and Scorpius lying outside the hotel on their backs staring at the stars. Albus's eyes were suspiciously red which could not just have been from the late hour. James, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen, both he and Elfie had vanished and Teddy was too drunk and exhausted to search the entire hotel. _James was a big boy_ he told himself, _he could handle whatever he had gotten himself into._

Scorpius who was also not sober enough to stumble back to the hotel room his father was paying for so Teddy agreed to let him crash on the floor of his own room. Albus grumpily returned to the room he staying in where Hugo was sleeping peacefully and wished them goodnight. He had to guide Scorpius down the hallway as the poor boy was tripping over his own feet.

"Bloody hell Scorpius," Teddy said after he'd finally pushed Scorpius into the room, "how much did you smoke?"

"A lot," Scorpius mumbled. Teddy went to look for a blanket for Scorpius so that he could set up the floor but when he returned Scorpius was passed out in James's bed snoring.

 _Oh well_ , Teddy thought _serves him right for pulling a disappearing act_. He finished getting ready for bed in a hurry, his head still spinning and the world slightly blurry. He turned off the lights and collapsed into his pillow falling asleep almost immediately.

What must have been hours later Teddy awoke to a shuffling noise and opened his eyes just a smidge. In the dim light, he could see James standing over his bed in sweatpants and a tank top.

"Psst Teddy are you up?" He whispered.

Teddy groaned and rolled over, "I am now."

"Can I sleep with you? That Malfoy kid is in my bed."

Teddy rubbed his forehead, "you can't disappear for half the night and still expect your bed to be empty."

"I know that," James insisted, "that's why I'm asking to sleep in yours."

"Oh alright," Teddy grumbled rolling to the other side so that James could climb in next to him.

James obliged happily, pulling the velvet covers up over both of them so that they were encased in a cacoon of comforter.

"How was Elfie?" Teddy asked not really wanting to hear James brag about his latest conquest.

But to his surprise James was silent for a moment as if calculating the right thing to say, "she was okay, I guess I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

James sighed, "sometimes I just, I'm not sure, it feels like somethings missing."

"Missing?" Teddy asked quietly.

James didn't respond. They lay next to each other silently, Teddy listened to the sound of James's breathing, the heavy in and out flow of the oxygen into his lungs. Just as he was drifting into sleep James began to shift in the mattress. He rolled over and pulled Teddy close to him pressing his body into Teddy's back, Teddy was still so drunk he thought he might be imagining it, but he let James wrap his arms around his stomach feeling James's warm skin against his own, his soft hair brushing against his neck.

"Is this okay?" James whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Teddy breathed back, slightly delirious from exhaustion.

He turned his head faintly so that he could see the outline of James's face, his chin pointing towards the ceiling, his pink lips pursed and his eyes shut tight. Then Teddy shut his own eyes and drifted into his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: In which Teddy attends the Quidditch World Cup Final with his girlfriend Victoire along with our favorite friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based most of this chapter off of a Quidditch Through The Ages article, but I changed a few things since whether JKR's add on books are canon or not is kind of debatable, you can see the original transcript here: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/DUMBLEDORE%27S_ARMY_REUNITES_AT_QUIDDITCH_WORLD_CUP_FINAL

**July 11th, 2014**

When Edward "Teddy" Lupin awoke the next morning the sun was shining through the windows and his head hurt like no other. James was already up and in the shower and the bed next to him was cold as if he'd never been there. He forced himself to rise from his _oh so_ comfortable bed and wake Scorpius who was still passed out on James's bed.

"Scorpius, it's time to get up," he shook the boy gently.

Scorpius twitched and whimpered, "please whatever it is I didn't do it."

"You didn't do anything but you have to get up, it's almost time to go to the game and we need to come up with a valid excuse for why you're here."

This time Scorpius opened his eyes and saw Teddy standing over him, his brain seemed to register where he was and he sat up groggily.

"Good morning," James said strolling out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His dark hair was wet and fell against his face droplets of water running down his chest, and Teddy decided it was time to go.

"Come on Scorpius, get dressed," he instructed.

For himself he choose his red for Bulgaria T-shirt and blue jeans, checking his hair in the mirror before he followed Scorpius and James out the door. They ran into Albus and Hugo who were standing outside waiting for the others, Hugo had gone all out, dressed head to toe in red which clashed magnificently with his signature Weasley hair. Albus was wearing Brazilian green, (probably because his father had specifically instructed them not to). They met Harry and Ron as well as the girls out in front of the hotel. Harry and Ron were both wearing T-shirts with a massive picture of Victor Krum, his head pointed down, scowling.

"Good morning everyone," Harry said happily, he leaned down to kiss his sons and gave Teddy a pat on the back.

"I like your shirts," Teddy said grinning.

Ron laughed, "some guy sold them to me at the Pub last night, I tried to get 'Mione to wear one but she said it wasn't appropriate."

"Didn't mom go out with him?" Rose said her tone lofty.

"Minor details my love," Ron said still smirking.

They made their way to the massive stadium, Lily chattering away happily to Teddy about the snacks and how mummy was going to be interviewing the players. The International Confederation of Wizards Quidditch spared no cost when it came to the World Cup Finals. The stadium was massive and could seat almost 100,000. The walls on each side were painted Green and Red and met in the middle with a massive gold stripe. Massive screens were on each side of the court displaying written advertisements for various wizarding products. They found their way under the rafters of the stadium, heading towards the steps that led to the VIP box.

"Common, nearly there," Ron said encouragingly.

Harry turned to them, about to say something, and walked straight into a wooden beam, "bollocks!" He cursed loudly. When he turned back to them there was a long red scratch on his upper cheek.

"Nice one dad," Albus muttered.

Harry shook his head, "I'll have Hermione fix it up for me if we ever make it out of this crowd."

Finally, they reached the upmost level, the box's seats were covered in purple velvet and held black omnoculars, courtesy of the ministry, Teddy assumed. They were not the first to arrive, already sitting was Professor Longbottom and a short sandy-haired woman next to him who Teddy assumed was his wife, along with the three other Weasley brothers, and most importantly was Victoire in the front row.

"Teddy!" Victoire said standing up to embrace him, her long silvery blonde hair was tied up with a red ribbon. She smelled of that familiar floral scent and her skin felt like warm silk brushing against him. Just being around her made Teddy feel more awake, more alive. He liked to imagine it was how his father had felt about his mother in the short time they'd been together.

He'd met Victoire in the fourth year. He'd been hiding out from a particularly enthusiastic party that was happening in the Hufflepuff tower to celebrate the end of exams. He'd been stowed away in a small corner of the library in the restricted section, it was a tiny square of carpet only a few feet wide, hidden between two dusty shelves but he'd figured out he could hide there after hours and the librarian wouldn't kick him out. He'd been huddled into his illegal reading nook trying to concentrate on his Herbology textbook when a fair blonde girl had burst in breathlessly. They both had seemed equally surprised to see each other, each thinking they alone knew of the secret hideaway. He'd remembered her vaguely, having met her in year one at James's birthday party but other than polite pleasantries he couldn't remember them ever having a conversation. He had known of her of course, everyone did.

The part veela, daughter of an order member, even at fifteen was famous at Hogwarts for her incredible charm and good looks as well as her snooty attitude. Or, at least that was what Teddy had known about her before they'd been properly acquainted.

In reality, Victoire Weasley was quiet and reserved not pretentious and her overbearing father prevented her from going out with the many suitors falling at her feet. He had discovered they actually had a lot in common, both the product of interspecies relationships, their births representing the end of a tragic war, their lives constantly influenced by the actions of their parents, and the genetic traits they couldn't change. After that first meeting, they began studying together in their tiny hideaway every few weeks, which became once a week, which became almost every day. They'd both been too worried about ruining their unlikely friendship by admitting their feelings for each other, that they'd stayed in the awkward friend zone for almost a year. It was only on New Years' after Teddy'd had a few more drinks than he needed did he worked up the courage to kiss her, just as the clock struck midnight.

Now a year and a half since they'd met had gone by and Victoire was snuggled under his arm, her blue eyes shining with anticipation.

"Where's your dad?" Teddy asked.

Victoire pointed behind her, a few rows back sat the looming figure of Bill Weasley. He was sitting next to his brother Percy who looked as anxious as always. He made eye contact with Teddy before pulling his gaze back to his younger daughter, Dominique. Victoire's father had made it _very_ clear that he did not approve of the relationship between them, that Victoire even at almost seventeen, was far too young for dating.

"He hates me," Teddy shivered.

"He doesn't _hate_ you," Victoire said slowly in that calculated way of hers, "he just doesn't know you well enough."

"Whatever you say," Teddy said pressing his lips onto her temple.

"Oi Teddy," James called, "Dads taking us to meet Victor Krum want to come?"

Teddy considered but he didn't really want to leave Victoire so quickly, "no thanks."

"Teddy," James said his voice strained with disbelief, "I asked you if you want to meet Victor Krum, _the_ Victor Krum, and you're saying no?"

"Leave him alone James," Harry's stern voice came in, "he's busy with his girlfriend."

"He just wants a snog is what he wants," James muttered but he followed his father and Albus out of the arena.

"You could have gone," Victoire said softly.

"Rather spend time with you," Teddy said truthfully.

Victoire grinned, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "come on then, let's go get some snacks."

Teddy grinned back and followed her out of their seats and down to the underbelly of the stadium where a few stragglers remained, "I don't think this is where the food stand is," he joked.

"Oh hush," Victoire said, she pushed him against the nearest wooden rafter with impressive strength, meshing her pink lips against her own. Teddy gladly pulled her closer, feeling her body pressing against his own and enjoying the taste of her tongue, sweet like candy. She ran her fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. _Now this, was worth missing Victor Krum for._

There was a strangled noise of someone clearing their throat and they jumped apart. Bill Weasley stood in front of them looking slightly horrified but mostly just angry. His brow hardened into a permanent scowl.

"Hello Papa," Victoire said awkwardly trying for a winning smile.

"You'll sit with me from now on," Bill said all stony like, immune to his daughter's charm.

"Alright Papa," Victoire said rolling her eyes, she gave Teddy an apologetic glance and followed her father back to their seats. Teddy wandered around for a bit and found a snack lady who sold him a box of Bertie's Botts, then he found his way back to his chair. When he reached his chair there was a different blonde woman in his seat, but her hair was several shades darker than Victoire's and she looked at least fifteen years older.

"Hello there," she said happily, she was wearing robes that had been embroidered with all sixteen qualifying countries colors and her large silvery eyes glittered in the morning sun.

"Hello," Teddy said stiffly, he knew he recognized her from somewhere but he couldn't quite place the strange-looking woman.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," the woman explained, "we've met quite a few times but you were pretty young."

"Sorry," Teddy said. "I like your robes," he added.

Luna laughed an airy light sounding noise, "thank you very much, I think the others think they look quite silly but I don't like showing favoritism towards any of the teams."

Teddy grinned, he decided he enjoyed this odd woman's company, "did you go to Hogwarts with Harry then?"

Luna nodded, "Dumbledore's army," she said proudly. She rolled up her sleeve to display a metallic tattoo on her forearm of a golden coin.

Teddy nodded appreciatively, "with Professor Longbottom." The knowledge that this woman had actively chosen to fight against evil at a young age made him warm to her even more.

"Your father was my teacher actually," Luna remarked after a moment, "but I'm sure you have people tell you that all the time."

Teddy shrugged, wishing she would elaborate but not wanting to push her on the subject.

Thankfully Luna obliged, "the best defense against the dark arts teacher I ever had," she told him. "I would have loved to observe him transform, but I never got to see it."

Teddy found this comment refreshing, even with the new werewolf protections Hermione had put into place as Minister, most wizards were not kind to the idea of halfbreeds like his father.

"Are you Gryffindor like him then?" Luna asked curiously.

Teddy shook his head, "Hufflepuff actually."

"Like your mother," Luna replied.

Teddy brightened, "did you know her as well?"

Luna shrugged, "not well, I only had the pleasure of meeting her a few times."

"Oh," Teddy said disappointed.

"She used to wear her hair pink," Luna said thoughtfully, "always wished I could make my hair that color."

Teddy smiled appreciatively, "I tried pink a few times but it didn't really suit me."

"No," Luna agreed, "blue is definitely your color."

Suddenly there was a loud horn noise, and the judges and referee began to walk towards the stage. James, Albus, and Harry appeared back from their meeting, James looked so excited he might burst.

Luna stood up, "I must go find my husband before he misses the game, it was lovely to see you, Teddy."

"You too," Teddy said a little sad to see her go.

James came and took her place next to him. "Victor Krum is _so_ cool," he said breathlessly.

Teddy grinned, "someones got a celebrity crush."

"What?" James turned to him, his face quickly switching to defensive mode, "I do not. Shut up!" He said a bit too forcefully.

"It was a joke mate," Teddy said a bit unsure, he hadn't expected such an overreaction.

"Yeah whatever," James said turning back to the game where the Brazilian team was now being introduced.

*** * ***

The game from there got even more and more dramatic, as he was sitting in a section full of Quidditch fanatics. Teddy enjoyed the sport as much as the next guy but his interest was nothing compared to James, Ron, and Harry who spent the whole game screaming at the top of their lungs. At one point Ron got the entire crowd to chant "Krum! Krum! Krum!" in case anyone was unaware of who they were rooting for. In the end, Victor Krum won his first and last Quidditch world cup by catching the snitch right before the third-hour mark and the stadium erupted in cheers. Krum did a victory lap, tears running down his face looking triumphant. James would not stop screaming for a good twenty minutes after the game had ended.

As they were leaving the stadium Teddy heard Ron mumble to Harry, "Ol' Vicky finally did it, imagine what Fred would say."

He tried to imagine a young Harry and Ron cheering for Victor Krum on his very first Quidditch game but couldn't conjure the image.

Later back at the hotel he spotted Kaito and went to introduce Victoire to him. "Kaito!" He said happily, "this is Victoire, my girlfriend."

Kaito shook her hand appreciatively, "it's a pleasure. Teddy mentioned he had a girlfriend but he didn't say you were _this_ beautiful."

Victoire blushed, "nice to meet you too," she said clearly flustered.

Kaito must have noticed because he said, "oh don't worry, I am _very_ gay."

Victoire looked a bit taken aback but she nodded and changed the subject. The three of them hung out by the pool until Kaito had to leave to catch his portkey back to Japan.

"You must write to me," Kaito said when he was leaving, "I'll think of some excuse to visit England."

"You better," Teddy said embracing his new friend. He was already so fond of the boy and he'd only met him a day previously.

Their own portkey left the next morning and after a farewell to Victoire, Teddy found himself back on the Potters' carpet. After a quick lunch, Harry insisted on walking Teddy home instead of him taking the knight bus again.

They apparated a few miles south of his grandmother's house and walked through the fields, Harry was humming a merry seventies tune.

"You won't even need me to side along with you this time next year," Harry said to him after a while.

Teddy shrugged, "I don't come of age till April, and I still have to pass my test."

Harry laughed, " _have to pass_ is an exaggeration, I apparated for years before I was technically licensed."

Teddy raised his eyebrows, "really?" He couldn't believe his Godfather, the head of magical law enforcement would do something so illegal.

Harry shrugged, "it was a different age, I turned seventeen in the middle of a war, we didn't have the chance for things like apparition exams." He turned back to Teddy, "and I'll tell you a little secret, Ron failed his test, twice!"

Teddy let out a snort, he could imagine a young Ron Weasley miserably flunking his apparition test and sulking about it for weeks.

"Teddy, can I ask you something?" Harry said slowly.

"Of course," Teddy said at once.

"Is there-" Harry paused looking unsure of himself, "Is there anything you need from me as a Godfather that you're not getting?"

Teddy looked at him confused, "No, of course not."

"You would tell me though?" Harry asked, "if there was?"

Teddy nodded reassuringly, he wasn't used to this side of Harry, he seemed almost insecure.

"I never had any parents," Harry said after a moment, "and Sirius well he tried but we only got a few years together and I just-" he met Teddy's eyes, "I don't want you to feel like I did at your age like I had to face everything by myself, constantly preparing for everyone in my life to just leave me."

"It's not like that," Teddy said, "yeah I mean I don't have my mom or dad but I have you and Ginny and Granny, I'm okay really."

Harry nodded, "okay then."

When they reached the Tonks house Teddy received a hug from his godfather before Harry turned and disappeared with a familiar CRACK. He turned to enter his house and paused to consider, _maybe he really was luckier than he'd thought._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: In which Teddy has dinner at the Potters, conflict arises when James makes insensitive comments and Albus and Teddy share a moment of bonding.

**August 10, 2014**

"Earth to Teddy," a familiar voice called. Teddy's vision refocused, he'd been having a lovely daydream about dragons or something like that. James Potter's face was about three inches from his own looking incredulous, Teddy could have counted the freckles that dotted his nose. He was sitting on the Potter's incredibly comfortable couch, and he was supposed to be listening to James's quidditch rant but his head was elsewhere.

"How am I supposed to get your opinion if you don't even pay attention?" Teddy complained, he straightened up again and stretched his arms above his head, revealing the slightest bit of tanned skin on the bottom half of his abdomen.

"Sorry," Teddy muttered, "what were you saying?"

"I need to decide whether I'm going to try out a new seeker this year," James said flopping down on the couch his head lying next to Teddy's lap.

"I thought you had that scrawny boy," Teddy said lazily, "the one with the curly hair."

"Jeremiah," James corrected, "but we need some fresh meat on the team, and I don't know who else to cut."

"How about one of your chasers," Teddy suggested.

James sighed, letting the air flow out of his pink lips, "it's about balance Teddy, teamwork. If I cut one of them, I'll have cut them all and goodness knows I'd never hear the end of it from Rose."

Teddy shook his head helplessly, "I dunno what to tell you."

"Are you going to play this year Teddy?" Ginny called from the kitchen table where she was busy scribbling notes.

Teddy shook his head, "I've got Prefect duties and N.E.W.T. classes to worry about." He'd never been that great at Quidditch anyway, he'd played because he knew it was expected of him, wanted to please James and the Potters but he hadn't really ever enjoyed it, as much as James had anyway.

"That's a shame," Ginny mused, "would have liked to come up for your games as well."

James groaned, "are you really going to come up for every game again? It's embarrassing mum."

Teddy felt a twinge of frustration at the bottom of his stomach. James had no idea how easy it was for him, how good he had it. Teddy would have sacrificed his life savings and his left ear for his parents to be able to attend his quidditch games. God, he would have played quidditch if that meant Remus and Tonks could see him in action. He pushed the feeling down.

Ginny seemed to sense Teddy's thoughts because she tutted and shook her head at her son, "don't be ungrateful James, your father and I just enjoy seeing our children excel in the things they love."

"I wish my parents could come to my-," Teddy mumbled. He stopped himself too late and looked up horrified.

James's skin had turned a fiery color, "sorry Teddy, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Teddy said cutting him off. He stood up and headed up the stairs, to the room he knew Albus would be hiding out in, he needed a break.

"Honestly James," he heard Ginny say her voice stern. "Sometimes you act like the entire world should bend over backward for you."

The second bedroom had a white wooden door and a silver doorknob, Teddy pushed the door open. Albus was laying on his bed, headphones on, holding a book over his face reading. His room was sparsely decorated, with only a single band poster, and a Slytherin banner. The poster was brown, with an odd picture of a monkey and a title: _The Pixies_. They must have been muggle since Teddy had never heard of them and the poster was dormant in its frame.

"Knock, knock," Teddy said pulling Albus's headphones off.

"That was a good song you know," Albus said grumpily, but he sat up and put his book down.

"Your brother's driving me crazy," Teddy said sitting down next to Albus on the bed.

"Welcome to my life," Albus said lowly, "they _all_ constantly drive me up the wall."

"Your parents are not that bad," Teddy said defensive of his Godfather.

Albus rolled his eyes, "easy for you to say, Dad actually likes you."

"Harry loves you," Teddy reassured, "you're his son."

"Yeah but he doesn't like me," Albus said solemnly, "everyone acts like I'm supposed to be Harry Potter the second but we're nothing alike."

Teddy could relate to that, everyone constantly looked to him to be what his parents couldn't, to live the life they'd been deprived of. "I reckon he just doesn't know how to relate to you. Maybe if you just spent more time with him-"

Albus shrugged, "I know that I'm lucky and all that, I do really," he looked pointedly at Teddy.

"It's okay, keep going," Teddy told him, and it was. There was a different dynamic between Harry Potter and his two sons, somehow Albus complaining about his parents seemed more fathomable than when James did it.

"I just wish he knew me," Albus said slowly, "but he doesn't, not really anyway."

"In what way?" Teddy asked casually, he knew there was an unsaid question hanging in the air but he didn't want to force anything out of the dark-haired boy who sat in front of him.

Albus raised his eyebrows, "Teddy you can ask me what you're clearly dying to ask."

"When you talk about your dad not knowing you," Teddy said allowing the words to come out one at a time. He held Albus's gaze, concentrating on the green of his eyes, "do you mean because you're," he struggled to find the right words.

"Gay," Albus said shortly, "it's okay you can say it. I'm gay."

"Right," Teddy said feeling as if a weight had lifted off his chest, "do you think he won't be okay with it then?"

Something in Albus's face jerked as if he might begin to cry and Teddy immediately regretted bringing the question up. "I don't know," Albus said finally, "I don't think he'll be upset, it's just I guess another thing we don't have in common."

Teddy reached out and pulled the boy close to him, "he won't be upset," he whispered, "and if he is then he's a fool."

Albus let out a sound that sounded like a mixture between a laugh and a sob, "never thought I'd hear you call Harry Potter a fool."

Teddy shook his head, still holding Albus close to him, "can I ask you something else? And then we'll drop the topic."

Albus nodded into Teddy's shirt, "yeah go ahead."

"Scorpius," Teddy said softly, "are the two of you-" he trailed off.

"I'm not really sure," Albus said finally, "I don't know if I'm ready for that even if we were."

Teddy rubbed Albus's head, ruffling his jet black hair, "that's okay, thank you for telling me."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Albus asked his voice rising at the end of the question.

"Of course not," Teddy whispered, "that's for you to do when you decide to."

They sat there for a few moments, Albus hugged to his chest, small tears dropping from his eyes. Teddy didn't know what to say to make it go away, he'd never been great with his words, so he just held the boy that could have been his brother and rubbed his shoulder until the tears ceased to fall. They were still like that when the door banged open and James came bursting in. They jumped apart awkwardly, but it was too little too late, and James looked at them suspiciously.

"Mums calling you all for dinner," James said looking back and forth between Teddy and his brother, "Teds she wants to know if you're staying?"

"Yeah sure," Teddy said curtly.

"Right," James said equally as stiff, "come on then."

Ginny had cooked a lovely smelling pot roast and was cutting them all servings when they arrived at the kitchen table. Teddy sat between Lily and Albus and gratefully accepted his portion. James sat across from him and kept glancing at him and then looking away.

"Teddy, are you still going with us to Diagon Alley next week?" Ginny asked absentmindedly.

"Not sure," he replied taking a bite of the roast, it was a bit dry but nothing that couldn't be cured with a spot of gravy, "have to ask Gran about our plans."

"Oh, can I come?" Lily asked excitedly, "oh please, please, please mum."

"Of course you're coming darling," Harry said kissing his daughter on the head, "you'll need your books for your first year."

Lily looked delighted, "oh thank you, dad!"

Teddy knew Lily had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts since he himself had started almost six years ago, but now that the time had finally come he worried about the trouble the youngest potter would get herself into. There was no stopping the firey headed little girl when she got her mind to something. All the same, Teddy hoped she would be in Hufflepuff so he could show her the ranks, and because it might make things slightly easier in the sole Slytherin of the group.

After dinner, they helped clean up and Harry headed back to his office wishing them all goodnight.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Ginny said worriedly, "it's pretty dark out already."

"Don't worry," Teddy said accepting a kiss on the cheek, "the Knight bus hasn't failed me yet."

After a quick round of goodbyes, Teddy headed out the door, sticking his wand into the air to summon the ride. As he was waiting he heard the door open and shut behind him, when he turned James was standing on the stoop looking unsure of himself.

"What is it?" Teddy asked.

James approached him, "be honest okay?"

"Okay," Teddy said feeling anxiety begin to pulse through his chest, he already didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"My brother," James said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"He's not you know-"

"I don't know," Teddy said quickly, "what are you trying to say?"

"I guess I'm just asking," James said even quieter now, looking even more uncomfortable.

"Spit it out," Teddy demanded.

"Is he coming on to you?" James asked quickly, "because if he is I can tell him to back off."

Teddy stared at James in confusion, then his confusion shiftily turned to anger in his chest. "He's doing nothing of the sort," Teddy said finally.

"Are you sure because I know he might not understand boundaries and I don't want him to get the wrong idea-" James was saying but Teddy cut him off.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ going on between me and your fourteen-year-old brother," Teddy said sharply, "one-sided or otherwise."

"Alright then," James said looking a bit green, "I'll see you later Teddy."

And he disappeared back into the house without another word.

By this time the Knight Bus had arrived and Teddy had no time to sit and think about the interaction he'd just had. It was only after he'd paid his fare and was sitting on one of the many beds as the bus sped through London that he began to process the day and the many emotions running through his body and mind. He knew he was angry, angry at James for being insufferable and so wrong about everything, angry at himself for not being able to help Albus, and angry at the world for being a place where Albus Potter felt so alone. His head buzzed with questions, unanswerable ones, like why was James more concerned that Albus might have a crush on him than whether his brother liked other boys? How could Harry Potter be such a great Godfather and fail so miserably with his own child? How had he gotten himself wrapped up in yet another mind-numbing mess of anxiety?

Not for the first time or the last, Teddy Lupin made it home with a head full of questions and answers seemingly nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus is gay, I will not be taking criticism, if any of you come at me with the Delphi bs I will fight you. Good night, a new chapter out asap <33
> 
> Also fun fact for any rereaders, Jeremiah who's mentioned in passing, is a character I drafted to be the first version of Cole Thomas, Dean and Seamus's kid. But I decided to go with a later version :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: In which Teddy attends the first day of his sixth year! After a tumultuous train ride, he arrives at Hogwarts just in time for Lily Luna's sorting!

**September 1, 2014**

Platform 9¾ was as busy as ever the early Monday morning as Edward Lupin boarded the Hogwarts express. He followed the Potters as they loaded the trunks onto the car and began their goodbyes.

"Promise you'll look after Lily?" Ginny whispered to him as they hugged goodbye, worry lining her usually calm voice.

"Of course I will," Teddy reassured.

"Owl me right after the sorting," Harry told his daughter, "I want to hear all about your first day Lils."

"I will, I will!" Lily said impatiently, she'd already changed into her robes and looked anxious to get on with their departure.

Finally, they extracted themselves from the Potters' clutches and Teddy helped Lily onto the train.

"James, can you sit with her?" He asked hopefully.

"Why can't you?" Lily said in a shrill voice.

Teddy bent down to reassure her, "I wish I could Lils but I have Prefect duties."

James looked annoyed, an expression that didn't match well with the new pink hair he'd been dawning ever since Ron had gifted him with a prank comb. "Do you really need my help Lily? I've got stuff to do, and-"

"Oh, I'll take her," Albus interrupted with a glare, "come on Lily, we'll find a compartment without your self-centered brother."

James tried to protest this characterization but Albus had already taken his little sister by the hand and lead her away, probably to find Scorpius. James looked at Teddy desperately, "I just meant that-"

"Save it," Teddy muttered. His opinion of the eldest Potter boy had been more and more tainted since that day in August.

"Later then," James said his voice guilty.

"Yeah," Teddy said turning away and heading towards the Prefect section. The room they met in was slightly larger than the normal compartments and full of stiff looking 6th and 7th years. When he entered Victoire sprung up to embrace him, even though she'd seen him only a week before it was still nice.

"Thank god you're here," she whispered as she hugged him, her soft lips tickled his ear. "That Parkinson girl has it out for me I swear."

The Parkinson girl she was referring to was Arabella Parkinson, a dark-haired girl with an upturned nose, the new Slytherin Prefect. Arabella was in fact glaring at Victoire, and now Teddy as if their presence displeased her. Before Teddy could ask her what was so upsetting about his face, the Head Boy Connery Wright entered the compartment and effectively shut them all up with a stern look.

Connery was a Hufflepuff like himself, but a year older and known on campus as a rather large tattletale. Teddy himself had been told on by the sandy-haired then Prefect after coming back from the library only a few minutes late and had to serve a painfully boring detention for it. Needless to say, he wasn't a fan.

"Alright I see we have a nice group of Prefects this year," Connery said running his finger down his clipboard all-important like. "Although some of you seem like-" he glanced at Teddy pointedly, "questionable picks."

Teddy wanted to throttle him.

"Anyway, we'll split into pairs and take turns patrolling the corridors." Teddy made a move towards Victoire but Connery cleared his throat, "by house."

So Teddy was stuck going up and down the corridors with the chatterbox Hufflepuff girl who'd been chosen as the other prefect.

"I'm Emerson," she'd said when she'd introduced herself, "Emerson Feinberg, but we've met before." She had bushy curly hair and olive skin that Teddy vaguely recognized from his classes.

"Teddy Lupin," he said glancing through the corridor, there wasn't much to see.

"I know," she said happily. She wore a high collared white blouse under her robes and a gold star of David necklace around her neck.

"Are you Jewish?" Teddy asked curiously.

Emerson nodded, "yeah, muggleborn."

Teddy nodded, "my grandfather was Jewish, but he didn't practice after he married my Gran." It was something he hadn't thought about in years.

Emerson grinned at him, her smile took over her face in an endearing way, "come on then."

They started at the front of the train, knocking on doors and checking in on the nervous first years. There wasn't much to do since everyone seemed to be fairly well behaved. Just as they were nearing the end of the corridor they heard a loud bang coming from one of the last doors.

"We should check that out," Emerson said interrupting her own rant about how she didn't have enough time this term to take both Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.

Teddy nodded and followed her down the hallway, when she reached the door she pushed it open to reveal an uncomfortable scene.

James Potter was facing away from them, pressed up against a blonde-haired Polly Chapman, whose shirt had unfortunately been halfway removed by the time they entered the room.

"Oi!" James said indignantly avoiding Teddy's gaze, "can you knock?"

"Sorry I-" Teddy felt like his tongue had been tied into a knot in his mouth. Thankfully, Emerson felt no such hesitation because she glared right back at James,

"We heard a bang," she informed him. "And you're not supposed to be hooking up in the train cars anyway, we should give you detention for it."

"Oh no!" Polly said her voice tinted with sarcasm, "detention how awful!"

Teddy was once again reminded of why he hated this girl and her stuck up attitude, her eyes perpetually rolled. "Come on Emerson," he gestured. "Let's just go."

Emerson let out a small huff of frustration but turned on her heel and followed Teddy out. Once they were back out in the corridor she let out an exasperated sigh and the constant flow of words returning almost immediately.

"Who does she think she is?" Emerson said loudly, "she's a piece of work that Polly girl, I know her hair isn't naturally that color, thinks she's slick, and don't even get me on James Potter! He's so full of himself he might burst. I don't know how he gets off being such a jerk when his dad is so important, I just can't stand him-"

Teddy let out a shallow laugh, "come on, I know some people who'll hate on James with you." He guided her down the passage and knocked on the door, he didn't want another awkward situation.

"We're in here," Albus's voice called.

Teddy pushed the door open. Inside, Albus sat staring out the window, Scorpius next to him slumped against his shoulder fast asleep. Both of them dressed in their green Slytherin robes. Lily sat across from them scribbling in her notebook furiously with her purple feather quill.

"Oh, it's you," Albus said when they entered, "how was Prefect duty then?"

Teddy sat down next to Lily and gestured for Emerson to do the same, "quite dreadful actually, we accidentally walked in on your brother and Polly Chapman."

Albus made a face, "oh yuck, you would think he would have better taste."

Emerson who'd been staring at the floor awkwardly let out a snort in agreement.

"Lily this is Emerson Feinberg," Teddy said introducing the two girls.

Lily looked up from her notebook, brown eyes shining with excitement, "are you a Hufflepuff?"

Emerson grinned, "I am." Teddy realized that for the first time since she'd introduced herself Emerson had stopped talking on her own. Her consistent flow of babble had been replaced with a patient smile, easily turning on big sister mode. Teddy liked this version of her a little bit more.

"I'm so nervous," Lily said chewing on her lip, "I don't know what house I'll be, do you think I'll be Hufflepuff too?"

"I hope so," Emerson said, "then I can show you around."

"Will you still be my friend if I'm not?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I'd be honored," Emerson assured.

The train sped towards Hogwarts and Victoire came to join them, with the six of them it was a little tight, and Teddy's girlfriend gracefully settled into his lap.

"Well, aren't you too cute?" Emerson said smiling at the pair of them.

"Don't encourage them," Albus grumbled which had the whole group laughing, including Scorpius who had awoken from his nap.

Victoire turned to him for a kiss which he returned uncomfortably, Teddy wasn't a big fan of public displays of affection. Why did they need to prove their love for other people? _Was it not enough to know how they felt about each other?_

If Victoire noticed his hesitation she didn't let on, as she continued to kiss him, making a spectacle for their friends to watch. Eventually, she released him and Teddy fell back against the seat avoiding eye contact with any of their companions, especially Albus.

The train finally came to a halt and Teddy directed Lily to the line of nervous first years following Hagrid to the boats. Lily took three steps in the half-giants direction before turning around and rushing back to hug Teddy.

Teddy held the little girl in his arms for a few moments, "there's nothing to be worried about Lils, I'll find you right after sorting."

"Promise?" Lily said clutching him with an impressively tight grip.

"Promise."

The five of them found the carriages, Teddy helped Victoire climb up. Scorpius stood at the front of the carriage rubbing his hand absently at the air like he was petting something invisible.

Emerson was watching him as well, "you can see them?" She asked.

Scorpius nodded, "my mother."

Emerson bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

Scorpius shrugged, "don't be."

Teddy had no idea what they were on about but by the dark look that had swept over the young Malfoy's face, he decided it was better not to question it. Scorpius's mother, he knew had died a little bit over a year ago, Albus had gone to the funeral.

As the wagon climbed the steep hill Victoire leaned over to grab his hand. She squeezed it whispering, "another year, exciting huh?"

There was an uneasy feeling in Teddy's stomach, a feeling he neither recognized nor understood so he pushed it down and forced a smile, "yeah very."

The Great Hall was as impressive as always, with a couple hundred candles floating above them, and the golden tables full of teenagers jabbering away. Teddy took his seat next to Emerson at the Hufflepuff table after a long kiss goodbye from Victoire, _really was she always this touchy?_

"Hem Hem!" Professor McGonagall said, her sharp voice echoing throughout the room and silencing the chatter almost immediately. The headmistress had a way of taking control of the room in ways Teddy would never understand, the woman must have been eighty years old, and yet he didn't know a single person who wasn't at least a bit afraid of her.

"Welcome back returning students and a very big hello to all those first years just joining us, I know that everyone will make their first few weeks with us a pleasurable one," she said the last bit pointedly, glaring in the direction of James who had set three first years on fire the previous term. He claimed that it was an accident.

McGonagall brought out the hat and Teddy's attention shifted to the Gryffindor table where James had slung his arm around a different girl dressed in red and gold robes, this time with dark skin and two long braids down her back. Polly Chapman was sitting a few seats away glaring at the scene. James's hair had returned more or less to its usual auburn shade, but it glinted with a faint pink glow when the light hit his curls. He had a grin on his face, but not the one he wore at home, this grin was more subdued, meant to be attractive, nothing like the crocodile grin that spread across his face when Teddy said something particularly witty or during his private jam sessions in their shared hotel room. It was odd that Teddy couldn't get that image out of his head, James singing into his wand, performing a routine for himself and himself only, but no matter what Teddy did it kept playing on repeat in his brain, over and over and over again.

By the time Teddy turned back, a small Asian boy was sitting on the stool, while the hat deliberated. This was obviously taking a long time because the crowd looked agitated, impatient. Finally, after almost 3 minutes the hat cried, "Hufflepuff!" and the table around Teddy burst into cheers. The little boy came and sat down across from Teddy, he was short and squat with pink cheeks and a mop of dark hair.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff!" Teddy said congratulating him, "I'm Teddy, the Hufflepuff prefect, let me know if you need absolutely anything."

"Noah Pak," the boy said happily, "thanks."

"Pak..." Teddy said suddenly, "with a P, that must mean,"

"Lily Potter!" Professor Ainsley called and Teddy turned just in time to see Lily hobble up the steps and onto the stage. She looked like she might pass out as she stepped over to the chair, and placed the hat on her head, her eyes shut tight.

She needn't have worried so much, as the hat only paused for a couple of moments before opening its brim to shout "Gryffindor!"

The table on the left of Teddy exploded with shouts of excitement, Teddy tried to reach Lily but his attempts were slighted by the herd of students in red swarming the youngest Potter.

"We got the last Potter!" A loud Gryffindor boy shouted in glee. In only a moment there seemed to be a sort of parade, headed by Lily sitting atop her brother's shoulders, Lily looked bashful, James looked victorious. Teddy sent an apologetic glance at Albus who was watching the whole affair with a sour look on his face, the Slytherin house had definitely not made this type of debacle for his sorting.

Eventually, after a few silencing remarks from the headmistress, the Gryffindors settled back into their seats

"They're awfully loud aren't they?" Noah said his eyes watching the group of students next to them reproachfully.

Teddy laughed, "yeah that's the Gryffindors, you get used to it."

Noah shivered, "glad I'm not one of them."

"You and me both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's going through major mood swings this chapter lol, as always ty for the continued support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: In which Teddy's first week of classes have gone fairly well. we meet his roommates, and Teddy attends his favorite subject; Herbology where he gets the first assignment of the year, with a somewhat questionable partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, my personal life has been crazy. I'm super excited about this chapter, and I'm hoping for the next part to be out by next week at the latest. I'll develop a posting schedule soon I promise. 
> 
> Leave comments if you feel so inclined! They make my day <3

**September 7, 2014**

Teddy's first week at school was busy as always. He was juggling his Prefect duties, eight different N.E.W.T. classes, which he needed to pass in order to get a job as a Healer, and multiple pre-Auror courses. He hadn't the heart to tell Harry he didn't want to follow in his mother's footsteps. Professor Ainsley had encouraged him to look into additional options anyway. "A talented boy like yourself shouldn't limit your opportunities," she'd said during his end-of-term meeting.

On the bright side, the classes now held only the students actually interested in taking the courses, which made the conversation and general classroom environment much more engaging.

It was a Friday, meaning he had a double period of Herbology after breakfast. It would be the first one of the year, but he still hadn't finished the last bit of his summer homework. He'd completely forgotten the assignment in the commotion of the first week, so that morning Teddy rose from his bed before breakfast and got dressed, tiptoeing past his sleeping roommates.

The library was empty except for a few stray overachievers like himself who also had too much to do in too little time. Teddy sat down next to a boy with dark curls and light brown skin, "Morning Cole."

Cole Thomas nodded back in Teddy's direction, he's was in "morning-Cole-mode" in which he could only focus on one task and would barely speak three words for hours. Teddy pulled out his own textbook and spread his parchment and quill onto the table. He began his homework, writing short responses comparing the effects of Snargaluff as a defensive substance. It was only busywork, so Teddy allowed his mind to wander as he scribbled, glancing over to see what the boy next to him was working on.

Cole Thomas was a year younger and a Gryffindor, but Teddy and he had become fast friends because of their shared interest in music and of magical creatures. Cole's eyes were a warm hazelnut brown with dark eyebrows that held his expression firmly in place. He was using one hand to play with one of the many rings on his long thin fingers, the ring was made of silver and a harshly cut pink crystal, probably a gift from his girlfriend Dominique, who also happened to be Victoire's little sister. Dom was a year behind them with a loud fashion sense and a new eccentric hobby every semester, this term it was jewelry making.

He'd reached the bottom of his parchment and was dipping his quill into some fresh ink when Victoire strolled into the library looking tired but beautiful as always. She wore her uniform, her white button-down was unbuttoned three buttons, and her pleated skirt turned up as she walked, and all in all, it was an enjoyable sight, especially this early in the morning.

"Good morning boys," Victoire said cheerfully, her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, tied around what looked like her Ravenclaw tie, something that shouldn't have worked, but she somehow pulled off.

"Morning," Cole said, looking up for the first time and smiling at her. Victoire had that effect on people.

"How'd you sleep?" Teddy asked, pulling her in for a kiss. He felt guilty about how he'd been treating her. Now, seeing her in the early morning glow, he was reminded of why he loved her so much.

Victoire summon a chair with a flick of her wand and sat down next to Teddy, propping her feet on his lap. "Herbology?" she asked, nodding at his homework.

Teddy nodded, "Double-check it for me?" He slid the assignment over to her. Victoire wasn't particularly talented in the subject, in fact, she wasn't even taking it this term, but she had a critical eye and could always find the mistakes he missed. She ran a slender finger down the paper, her big blue eyes trained on his messy scrawl. After a moment she handed it back to him, pointing out the three grammar and six spelling mistakes he'd made.

"Thanks," Teddy said grinning. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stray silver coin, "It's all I've got, sorry. Can I take out a line of credit?"

Victoire rolled her eyes and slapped the coin away, "Oh, shut up." She took a kiss as her payment instead.

The morning bell rang then, a metallic buzzing noise that echoed throughout the castle. Cole stood and began packing his things as the other students filed out of the library.

"Are you coming tonight Vic?" Cole asked as he straightened his tie. He was tall, taller than Teddy even, and he wore a grey sweater vest over his uniform shirt.

"I think so," Victoire said thoughtfully, "starts at nine right?"

Cole nodded, he slung his bag over his shoulder, "I'll see you then, later Teddy!"

Teddy waved back confused, "What's tonight?" He asked as they walked down the hall that was quickly filling with tired-looking students heading to breakfast.

"There's a party in the Gryffindor dorm," Victoire explained, "one of the other prefects invited me."

"Oh," Teddy said awkwardly, he certainly hadn't been invited, not that he wanted to go, but it would have been nice to have been considered.

"You can come if you like," Victoire said uncomfortably, "I didn't think it was your crowd."

"It's not," Teddy said quickly, they'd reached the entrance to the Great Hall and the deafening sound of chatter washed over him. From the Hufflepuff table, Emerson glanced up and waved eagerly at him.

"Walk me to astrology after breakfast?" Victoire said looking up at him, her eyes seemed to plead with him.

"Of course," Teddy said leaning down to kiss her quickly before heading over to the far table.

The Hufflepuff table was emptier than it usually was since the morning meal was not a mandatory event, and Teddy had no difficulty finding a seat between Emerson and one of his roommates, Morton Macmillian. He was a pudgy boy with hazel eyes and dusty brown curls, his lips were thin and perpetually chapped. The two students were engaged in a heavy discussion on the aspects of wizards chess vs gobstones and Morton's face was growing pink in agitation.

"Good morning," Teddy said sliding down and grabbing a piece of toast and spreading strawberry jam on top of it.

Emerson stopped mid-sentence and Morton sent him a grateful look. "Morning Teddy," they chimed together.

"Did you go to the library this morning?" Morton asked while taking a rather large bite of his oatmeal, causing him to cough and reach for water desperately.

"Woah there," said a cool voice. The boy leaned over and pointed his wand at Morton's chest, clearing it as Morton took a finally cough and fell silent, his pale face deepening in color.

"Riven," Teddy said nodding at the newcomer.

"How's everybody doing?" Riven asked grinning as he sat down to join the group.

Riven Alexander was another one of Teddy's roommates, but Teddy would hardly consider them anything past that. In fact, he'd only begun interacting with the boy since he'd started dating Victoire, as the two tended to run in the same crowd. Riven was tall, and classically handsome with dark hair that he was always pushing out of his face and a relaxed presence that had every girl in the school swooning over him. He'd even seen Rose Weasley blush as Riven walked by, and she didn't turn her head for anyone.

This was the usual breakfast group; Morton, Riven, his other roommate Edgar, who was currently face down on the table with his eyes shut, and himself. He'd never been particularly close with any of them. They all got on all right, but he wouldn't consider them his best mates by a long shot. Teddy liked Edgar the best because he didn't take himself so seriously. Edgar was half Egyptian, with short-cropped brown hair and a mischievous grin. He had a girlfriend that he'd met on a trip back to Egypt, two summers ago. He could always be found taking to her through a two-way mirror at incredibly late hours of the night.

Teddy took a bite of his toast and leaned back in his seat so he could crane his neck and get a good look at the Gryffindor table. Lily Potter was sitting in the middle on the table, digging into her own bowl of porridge. It was difficult for Teddy to decern her as she was surrounded by a sea of red-haired students. Sometimes he thought the Weasleys were attempting to create a ginger army. Lily looked delighted and was laughing along to something curly-haired Roxanne had said. Lily caught his eye and waved gleefully, Teddy waved back.

*** * ***

After he'd eaten breakfast and dropped Vic at the Astrology tower, Teddy headed towards the greenhouse, jogging a bit so he could get a good seat for the first day.

The greenhouse was warm and foggy in the early September sunlight and Professor Longbottom seemed slightly groggy as he began to pass out their first assignment: a large potted plant that's vines looked scaley and slithered around like they had serpents attached at the tails.

"Medusa's flower," Professor Longbottom explained with an excited smile, he was a short and stocky man with dirty blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and sandy stubble that lined his chin and upper lip. He was not handsome in the way Teddy's godfather was, but he was kindhearted and gentle and the object of many's affection around the castle. Not that he noticed, the Professor was always incredibly excitable, always desperate to show the students the newest vegetation. He was seemingly immune to the insults certain stuck-up students threw his way or the complaints that the subject was boring. Professor Longbottom never needed the approval of others, he was too infatuated with the subject himself, something Teddy admired about the man who had quickly become his favorite teacher over the years.

"Welcome everyone!" Longbottom said, grinning at them from the front of the class. He wore a striped sweater, his teacher's robes, and a pair of completely mismatched socks, one purple, and one red. The N. E. W. T. class was small, with only eight students plus Teddy, Two of which were his own house, with both Edgar and Emerson opting to take Herbology this term. Molly Weasley, a Ravenclaw who was one of many of James's cousins, had also signed up for the class. She was a redhead like the rest of them, with thin straight hair that was chopped at her shoulders. She was impressively quiet with a bookishness that rivaled that of only Rose Granger Weasley.

"I'm very excited for the curriculum this year," The Professor was saying. "I think it will grant some of you the challenges and rewards you've been waiting for," he met Teddy's eyes and winked slightly, a gesture that was a lot less subtle than he seemed to think it was. "If you look in front of you, I've already handed out your first assignment for the semester. As I said before, this is a Medusa's flower, and you're homework this week is to learn how to take care of it. They're fickle things, trickly to keep alive. The condition your plant comes back in by the next month will determine your first mark. But don't worry," reassured Longbottom, "it's the first assignment of the year, so I'll let you work in groups. You'll split by houses then, and figure out your alternating schedules to take care of it. It's a shame no one from my own house chose to stay on this year," Longbottom said cocking his head sadly. It was true Teddy noted, none of the Gryffindor students had. "Any rate, you'll all spend some time with the plant, make sure you're feeding it, and keeping it in a dark and damp location..."

Teddy was just about to turn to his housemates to arrange the schedule for the mutual babysitting of their homework assignment when the Greenhouse door swung open to reveal one James Potter.

James was standing in the entryway, panting slightly. He'd clearly run the whole way here. James's hair was ruffled, auburn curls falling into his eyes. His uniform shirt was buttoned funny, and it was untucked and wrinkled. His tie was nowhere to be found. His brown skin glinted with condensation, and worst of all was the bright red lipstick smudge on his neck."Sorry Professor Longbottom!" James said still breathing hard, "I uh...went to the wrong class. It's the first week messed up my schedule, you know how it is." This was not James Potter's best moment when it came to troublemaking, as all evidence pointed against him and his voice sounded a bit squeaky and flustered.

Thankfully for him, the Professor shook his head with a chuckle, "Quite alright James," he said kindly. "And since there are no other Gryffindors here," he looked around at the groups, and then pointed to the table directly in front of him. At Teddy's table. "Work with the Hufflepuffs then," he gestured at their table, and James, who was still standing there still a bit shaken, took his seat quickly and instinctively.

"Hey Teds," James said calmly after he'd taken a few breaths to steady himself and fix his hair. He turned to Teddy's tablemates nodding, "Edgar." He paused, "and Emelia was it?"

"Emerson!" she corrected sharply, her opinion had clearly not wavered towards James's favor in the last week.

"Oh sorry," James said sincerely, and he really did look sorry. "Not the best with names, I'm sure we've met but I'm James." He held his hand for her to shake, a gesture Teddy knew meant, _truce?_

Emerson squinted suspiciously at the eldest Potter but she shook his hand anyway.

"As I was saying..." Professor Longbottom's voice came in, interrupting their interaction, "It's important that these plants are kept in dark, damp locations, but most important is that you don't expose them to any excessive noise. They're still seedlings, and any loud sounds will cause them to shrivel up and die. These sprouts are expensive so please..." he glanced around the room warningly, "don't kill them." He walked around his wooden desk and sat down in his chair, "Alright class, go on and get started."

"Who's going to take the plant first then?" Emerson asked while scribbling the assignment onto a piece of parchment, her white feather quill bobbing up and down while she wrote.

"I can do it!" James offered. Emerson looked up at him surprised, James shot her a winning smile.

"Are you sure?" Emerson asked.

"Yes!" James pressed, "I got this guys, don't worry."

"I guess that's alright then," said Emerson finally.

"Brilliant!" James said grinning even wider, "cheers Teds, Eddie!"

Teddy just shook his head, what went through the brain of James Sirius Potter was a complete mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm veering a lot off of canon here, but I like the idea that not ALL of the Weasleys would be in Gryffindor, just the vast majority (see Molly Weasley II.) Cole Thomas is the son of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, more on him later ;) 
> 
> Also, I introduced a TON of OC's in this chapter, sorry about that! We'll get more background on all of them soon enough, especially on Edgar since he holds a special place in my heart. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a filler, just a lot of background, leading up to the next one which will be FULL of drama don't worry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: In which Teddy makes a startling realization and attends the Gryfindor beginning of year party, chaos insues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, Happy Valentine's Day!! (this is a day late sorry), As promised here's a longer and much more dramatic chapter in honor of my least favorite holiday. (I don't hate love I promise, just corporations preying on our need for emotional fulfillment by telling us that cliches and chocolates are the end all be all of romance.) 
> 
> FYI this chapter begins to delve into Teddy's internalized homophobia and the extreme expectations he holds himself to, which would potentially be a bit heavy for some readers.

**September 7, 2014 (still)**

It was after dinner and Teddy was sprawled on the couch trying desperately to concentrate on his impressively boring Potions essay.

The Hufflepuff common room was warm and the evening air was making him restless. His body twitched with unused energy and he could barely keep himself still. Thankfully, the arrival of his roommates offered a necessary distraction. Riven and Morton came down the staircase, both freshly showered and dressed up. Riven wore a plain black button-down and checkered slacks, his shirt unbuttoned slightly to reveal the pale flesh of his chest. He also wore several silver necklaces, and his nails had been painted black. Morton on the other hand looked less put together, as if he'd dressed hastily. He wore a white t-shirt and a red flannel, as well as khaki slacks. Morton's hair was coated in gel, probably in an attempt to calm the shaggy nature of its natural state.

"What are you two all dressed up for?" Teddy asked sitting up and giving the boys a once over.

"Gryffindor party," Morton said eagerly, "Riven's been invited and he's said I can tag along!" He said this with so much excitement and gratitude that it physically hurt Teddy. He didn't like how Riven treated Morton like he was his pet or someone to laugh at. Morton seemed not even to notice, too awestruck by the other boy's glory, and the fact he was even allowed to hang around him. Every bit of their relationship rubbed Teddy the wrong way, but Teddy wasn't in the mood to argue, so he gritted his teeth and smiled,

"That's nice of you Riv."

Riven, who'd been cleaning his jacket with the tip of his wand, turned and nodded vaguely. "Yeah sure, alright M. M. let's get a move on."

M. M. was a nickname they sometimes used to refer to him as a shorthand.

"Later Teddy!" Morton called.

Teddy returned to his homework with a sigh.

*** * ***

It was only an hour later when it hit him.

_The party, the plant, the noise! They’d let James take it, oh no, oh no!_

He could barely walk straight as he pulled on his shoes, running out the door in a panic. Frustration flowed through him, this class was everything to him, he couldn't fail the very first assignment! He could feel the adrenaline begin to pour into his bloodstream, getting more and more amped up as he ran across the castle, the portraits shouting at him.

"Where are you going, Mister?" Called a fat man with a wooden leg.

"Why such a hurry, good sir?" Demanded a knight with a haughty tone.

Teddy could hear the party before he saw it, as the portrait swung open he was hit with a wave of noise and light that made him take a step back and almost fall into the pretty Gryffindor who was coming in behind him. They had shoulder-length hair that was so many shades of blonde it was difficult to decipher which was their natural color, "watch it!" Said the figure, pushing past him to join a group of dancing teenagers. Teddy took a deep breath and entered the party.

The Gryffindor common room was the largest of all four houses, with scarlet walls and golden trim. They'd somehow cleared the furniture out of the room so that tables of food and drinks could line the sides and the crowds of students could fill the make-shift dance floor. Roaring lion banners hung from the ceiling and someone had installed Weasleys Wizard Wheezes™ party cannons onto one of the rafters so that confetti and small silvery fireworks periodically shot out onto the ceiling.

The song playing was a funky rock song with heavy bass that echoed off the walls of the room. Teddy knew the words vaguely but it must have been pretty popular as many of the teenagers were singing the words at the top of their lungs, and banging their heads to the beat.

James Sirius Potter, as always, was the life of the party. He was standing atop a table, dancing and surrounded by three or four different girls. His arm was wrapped around a fifth year Slytherin with choppy bangs, as they danced half on top of each other. James wore the same uniform shirt Teddy had seen him in earlier, but he'd rolled the sleeves up and unbuttoned it completely. His face was flushed and he was glowing with energy. It was almost like the light chased him, and he moved effortlessly through the air almost like he was floating.

"James!" Teddy called over the music, "James! James Potter!" He waved his hand wildly at the boy but to no avail. James was too wrapped up in the dancing girls to notice him. Teddy continued to call his name and wave desperately for what felt like years before he relented. He climbed up onto the table and put a hand on James's shoulder.

"Teddy!" James shouted grinning wide, "you came!"

"Where's the plant?" Teddy shouted back.

"THE WHAT?" James said, holding a hand to his ears.

"THE PLANT!" Teddy repeated, screaming even louder and gesturing.

James shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Teddy glared at the other boy in frustration, James seemed to get the memo because he said something to the girl he was dancing with and hopped off the table, gesturing to Teddy to join him.

They walked to the corner, and James grabbed a cup of butterbeer off of the nearest table before setting with his back against the wall. He cast a silencing spell around them and suddenly they were encased in hushed quiet. Teddy felt caught off guard by the sudden, he'd been so prepared with his arguments, ready to give James a piece of his mind, to call him out on his irresponsibility, and now staring straight into James's brown eyes, he stumbled.

"I er..."

"Spit it out then," James insisted.

"Er... the plant!" Teddy remembered, and all at once his anger and panic rushed back to him. "You said you would watch over the plant! You volunteered! It's probably already half dead by now! Exposed to all of this noise! What were you thinking? We're all going to fail because of you and it's only the first day! This class is important to me James! Just because you can afford to goof off and arrive fifteen minutes late doesn't mean I can!" He stopped himself before he went any further, something he wasn't great at. Teddy had a bad habit of letting his temper get the best of him.

"I know it's important to you," James said calmly, he sounded a bit dejected, but not defensive. "You need the N.E.W.T. to pursue healing, that's what you want to go into isn't it?"

"That's right," said Teddy, his voice rising in surprise. He couldn't recall a single time they'd discussed the matter, and he hadn't the faintest what the other boy wanted to go into.

"Come on," James said, moving back towards the party. "I'll show you what I've done with the plant."

 _He was acting odd_ , Teddy thought as he followed James towards the boys' dormitory, serving in and out to avoid the various groups of drunk teenagers. _So un-James-like._

Or maybe Teddy just didn't know the real James, maybe he'd been fooled by the act like the rest of them.

They climbed the stairs until they the reached red entrance to the sixth-year dorm. James glanced around before pointing his wand at the closed door and chanted "Alohomora!" The door swung open. The room was completely dark and cold and the plant was nowhere to be seen. They stepped inside and the moment James shut the door the room went dead silent, he'd clearly spelled the room previously.

"Where's the plant?" Teddy said impatiently, a feeling of embarrassment was beginning to spread through his body. He'd been so sure James had forgotten, had he really ran to this stupid party for nothing?

James let out a small huff of frustration, "We're getting there Lupin, calm your tits."

"Don't call me Lupin," Teddy said angrily, too many emotions were colliding together in his stomach.

"Sorry," James muttered, he walked to the far end of the room, to the small closet, holding his ignited wand for light. "In there," he waved his hands telling Teddy to open the door.

Teddy twisted the handle and opened the cupboard. He was hit with an intense breath of humid air. The room glowed with pale green light and vines and seedlings grew from the floor and ceiling of the tiny room. In the middle sat the Medusa's flower, snake-like branches slithering and hissing happily. The plant had already grown immensely; James had created a tiny greenhouse in his closet.

It was actually quite impressive magic, even Teddy had to admit that as he entered the small sanctuary. He crouched at the front of the plant, running his fingers down the stems and checking the soil for moisture. The plant seemed in even better condition than it had been a few hours previously, with a new pink flower beginning to bloom in between the plant's scaly leaves.

"Told you I had it under control," James said once Teddy had returned, head hung in defeat.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," said Teddy lowly.

"An 'I'm sorry' would have sufficed," James said rolling his eyes. They were standing in the middle of the room only a few feet between them but the awkward tension was enough to make Teddy want to run away and curl up into a ball.

"Who was the girl you were dancing with?" asked Teddy without looking up.

"Who, Ava?" James said vaguely

"Right yeah her," said Teddy.

"I dunno just some girl, " his tone was so nonchalant, like rubbing your body against another person was just something you did with random people you didn't know. But maybe it was, in James's world anyway.

"What's that like the third girl today?" Teddy asked.

James shrugged, "I dunno, what's it to you?" He met Teddy's eyes then, and he felt a cold shock run through his body- like he'd finally woken up after years of relentless exhaustion.

"Nothing... I'd just reckon you'd get tired, or run out of girls."

"I don't get tired."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

They were dangerously close now, James had somehow made his way over to Teddy and they were now standing, Teddy's back against the wall, holding each other's gaze. But now, it all felt so different than it had before, much newer, and yet nothing was different, so why did he feel so strange? It was like his body had a mind of its own. Like he was watching the situation unfold, unable to restrain himself. And Teddy knew something was wrong, that it wasn't right, and yet...

"It must feel good," Teddy said stupidly, the words leaving his mouth before he could comprehend them.

"Hooking up with those girls? I suppose but..." James's voice was low and slightly raspy.

"But what?"  
"It just doesn't feel like it's supposed to," James said softly, and Teddy could count the freckles on his cheeks, he wanted so desperately to pull at the curls that fell onto James's forehead. He didn't understand it but somehow they seemed to be moving even closer together.

"What's it supposed to feel like?" Teddy breathed.

And then James kissed him.

Or maybe he kissed James? Teddy couldn't be sure, and suddenly it didn't matter, because they were kissing and James's hands were in his hair and his hands were pressed to the eldest Potter's bare chest and nothing had ever felt this good, felt this right. His mind was completely blank, his heart was beating out of his chest and his skin was on fire. He wanted to exist at this moment, freeze time, and live in it forever.

But then he remembered.

All of a sudden it was like his brain had woken up and he remembered where he was and who he was and his mind was screaming curses at him and it was all wrong. So very, very wrong.

He ripped away from James, shoving him aside, and he was running now, out of the dorm and down the stairwell, and James might have been calling his name, or it could have been just a hallucination, but it didn't matter. _Who are you, Teddy Lupin?_ His brain asked. _You are not this person. You have everything! It's all working out and you're ruining it all! And for what? A stupid kiss with a stupid boy? You don't even like boys! Destroying everything because of a stupid urge? When will you learn to control yourself? Imagine how your parents would feel, looking down on you and seeing you doing... doing this._

But Teddy didn't have time to spiral about how disappointed his parents would be, because he'd reached the party now and his body had once again taken over, his impulses impossible to control.

Victoire was dancing with her friends near the fireplace. Her hair glowed metallic in the light, her skin looked lush and pale and she wore a lavender dress that clung to her curves. She threw her head back and laughed at a joke one of her friends had made, and she was so beautiful, so perfectly real and all Teddy felt was absolute guilt.

"Teddy!" She called gleefully "I didn't know you were coming!" She was handing him a cup of something, and it was strong, too strong, but he threw it back anyway and the liquor burned the back of his throat as it went down. He was pulling her away from the party now and up to the Ravenclaw tower. The world was blurry and his body was moving and yet he could not feel any of it, but when he closed his eyes, it all turned into an obscured dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot all at once and difficult to write so I hope at least some of that came off to readers. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts and feelings so leave a comment if you have time! I'm going to attempt a new update every weekend, no promises but I'm trying!!
> 
> Also! Thank you to Audrey and Ari for proof reading the chapter, and Makenna who is a saint as always for editing through my typos. 
> 
> I also want to just make it clear! There are never going to be explicit or smut scenes in this fic, that's not the goal of this story, so if that's what you're here for I advise you to click off. 
> 
> See you next week! -Elliott


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: In which Teddy has an early morning encounter, watches Quidditch try-outs, and writes a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is days late from when I said I would upload, I'm working on it I promise. 
> 
> For those who commented about how they were glad it wasn't a slow burn, I have some bad news... there won't be any action for a bit BUT I promise it'll be worth it. 
> 
> For the content warnings for this week, there's some discussion of sexual activity but nothing really profane, teen drug use (weed), as well as general internalized homophobia, anxiety, etc. 
> 
> Happy reading <3

**September 8, 2014**

Teddy woke up early, way too early for anyone to be awake, much less a hungover teenage boy. The sunlight was just beginning to stream through the high windows of Ravenclaw tower, and the room was mildly cold. He shuffled slightly, sitting up and climbing out of Victoire's bed, pushing back her light blue curtains so he could stand up and stretch. He glanced around nervously but Victoire's other roommates were nowhere to be seen, their beds empty.

"Teddy?" Victoire called out her voice scratchy with morning residue. "Where are you going?"

Teddy glanced back at her. His girlfriend was curled under her blue blanket, her silvery hair splayed across the pillow, cheeks pink. She was beautiful and kind and way too good for him. As Teddy looked at Victoire all he felt was a rising ball of dread at the bottom of his stomach, panic beginning to take root once again.

"I uh-" his voice came out squeaky and flustered as he struggled to find the words to say. _Calm yourself, Teddy_ , his brain told him. He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss Victoire's forehead, nice and light just like normal. "I've got something to do, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," Victoire mumbled, turning over to fall back asleep.

He was halfway to the door when he heard her again.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The minute the door swung shut, Teddy began to run. He felt like his chest was contracting as he forced himself to breathe. He was beginning to lose control of his face, feeling his nose twitch into a beak or a button, and his ears turning different colors. He needed air, and he needed it now. He dashed down the corridor and three stairways until he reached the entrance to the school, and he stepped from the stone walkway and onto the grass. He took a deep breath, focusing his energy on maintaining his appearance, his features settling into their usual state. He followed the dirt path to the greenhouse, hoping to find a quiet place to collect his thoughts. Unfortunately for him, the patch of lawn behind the Herbology classroom was already occupied.

"Teddy?" It was Edgar Kamal and Cole Thomas looking giddy and very stoned, an impressive feat for this early in the day.

"Hey guys," Teddy said, forcing himself to smile, hoping the boys would leave him alone. Unfortunately, Edgar seemed to take the greeting as an invitation to sit down next to him in the grass, leaning back against the glass of the greenhouse. Cole followed suit and sat on Teddy's other side.

"What happened to you last night?" Edgar asked, his hair was a dark mess and he was wearing a checkered uniform vest without his actual uniform, along with cargo shorts and sandals. "You never came back in, Mort was worried you got into trouble."

Cole let out a snicker, "Oh he definitely got into trouble alright. Mr. Edward Lupin over here spent his night in a certain Weasley's bed."

"How do you know that?" Barked Teddy, startled by the accusation, although not untrue.

Cole gave him a funny look, his thick eyebrows bunching together in confusion, "I saw you leave doofus. At the party, remember? You showed up out of nowhere and grabbed Victoire and left with her, all mysteriously like ' _let's shag right now_ '! Ring any bells?"

Teddy let out a forced laugh, "Oh right, sorry. I was pretty gone by then I guess."

"Impressive Teddy, even for you," Edgar said raising his eyebrows suggestively and slurring his words slightly.

"What do you mean ‘even for me’?" Demanded Teddy, not sure if he should feel offended or complimented.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Edgar shook his head. "Don't act like you’re not. You're a player Edward, it's okay. We’re all getting some here." He gestured to the three of them.

"Hard to be ‘getting some’ if you see your girlfriend once a year," coughed Cole.

"Shut it!" Edgar commanded angrily. Cole rolled his eyes but didn't press the subject.

Instead, he pulled another joint from his pocket, holding it to his lips and lighting it with a snap of his fingers. He took a deep inhale before offering it to Teddy, "Want some? It's Fred's first crop of the year."

"Yeah okay," Teddy said. He took a hit off of the weed, lamenting the burning sensation in the back of his throat. He'd probably regret it later, his tolerance for the drug had never been particularly high, but he just needed his mind off of last night.

After a few minutes of passing the joint back and forth, Cole looked at Teddy curiously. "How do you even get into Victoire's room, don't the girl's dorms have those anti-boy charms?"

"The charm's based off of biological sex, not gender," Teddy explained easily, his head felt light and his thoughts came easily. "I'm a metamorphmagus, we don't have biological sexes."

"Oh right," said Cole, "lucky you."

As the three boys sat together, chatting easily, Teddy let himself relax. _Last night was a fluke_ he told himself. _Something that would never and could never happen again. Not that he wanted it to, he wasn't... well he wasn't whatever he'd considered he might be. He loved Victoire, and he needed her, he couldn't afford to lose her, not when he was just beginning to understand himself. No, that wouldn't do. The best course of action,_ he decided _was to pretend it had never happened._

"Hey! Look at the team's coming out!" Edgar said pointing a long thin finger at the quidditch field opposite them. Teddy twisted around and squinted, a group of teenagers in blazing red jerseys was walking out onto the open field, wooden broomsticks in hand.

"Oh crap!" Cole said glancing at a silver watch on his wrist, "I told Dom I'd watch her try-outs, let's go you lot, I'll just say we got slowed down by Teddy here."

"Tryouts?" Edgar said, yawning, "why would we go to that? It's not even Hufflepuff tryouts! Ruddy boring, the whole sport."

"Come on," Cole said the sole Gryffindor of the group. He stood and motioned for them to follow, "I don't have time for this, are you coming or not? Teddy?"

"Oh er..." Teddy looked at Coles pleading expression, "er...alright I suppose I could spare a few minutes."

"I adore you, Teddy Lupin," Cole shouted grinning cheekily, he slapped Teddy on the back, "you're my best friend."

The statement was a bit overkill and probably untrue in Teddy's opinion, but he grinned back and followed Cole towards the Quidditch pitch. They jogged over, Edgar complaining for them to slow down, and that sports were a waste of their precious youths. They made it into the bleachers and had just taken their seats when Dominique Weasley flew out onto the field.

The most Weasly-ish of her siblings, Dominique had light red hair cut to her shoulders with choppy bangs and freckles that dotted her entire face. She was wearing a red Quidditch jersey and seemed to be moving faster than light on her sleek black nimbus. Dom settled in her place as James Sirius Potter shouted instructions through a comically loud megaphone.

"I don't know why he uses that thing," Edgar muses, "he could just use _Sonorus_."

"Knowing Potter he probably likes the drama of it," Cole said knowingly.

Teddy secretly agreed but he kept his eyes trained on Dominique, avoiding James at all costs. Rose Granger-Weasley had made it to the field now as well, her curly hair pulled into a frizzy ponytail and sharp gaze focused on the quaffle in James's left hand. The other players were of various ages, and Teddy could spy a few other Weasleys among the ranks, they hung on their broomsticks looking nervous and whispering to one another. Then James blew his whistle and they took off, Dom bolting up towards the sky in her search for the snitch. Two other potential seekers following close on her tail.

"Dom looks really great," Teddy told Cole whose eyes were focused on his girlfriend 200 feet above them. "She's really improved since last year."

Dominique had been cut from the Gryffindor team three years in a row after making it her mission to play in her second year. She’d been beaten out by the older and faster seeker every time, but this year Christopher Merryweather, the long-standing Gryffindor seeker, had graduated and was attending secondary education to become Magical Maintenance personnel.

"Yeah, she practiced the entire summer," Cole said proudly, "her uncle came in from Romania and was helping her train, used to be rather good in his day I'm told. Barely got to see her all of vacation, but it'll be worth it if she makes the team, especially after all these years."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Rose Weasley was flying circles around the other potential Chasers with a smug smirk on her face. She dived and intercepted the quaffle from an annoyed-looking 6th year with buzzed blonde hair. James, who was watching the exchange go down from the sidelines, shook his head in exasperation and continued to shout encouraging remarks at the other chasers.

"Look! She's spotted the snitch!" Cole said elbowing him and pointing excitedly at Dominique who was zooming across the field in determination hand outstretched. The other players on the field paused and turned their heads to watch her as she flew across the field. Rose glared at them impatiently but turned to watch her cousin as well. Dom served into a dive with the other seekers close behind, and her hand closed around a tiny golden ball. She touched down to the ground her hand raised in triumph and the small crowd erupted into cheers.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Cole yelled, jumping up and clapping loudly.

Dominique grinned up at him, dropping the golden ball in James's palm when he landed. She jogged over to the bleachers to receive her victory kiss from Cole who was beaming so hard his face could have cracked in two. After a rather sloppy display of affection, the two separated and Teddy was able to give Dom his own congratulations.

"That was a great catch Dom," Teddy said grinning down at her. They were almost ten inches apart, a distance that seemed small compared to Dominique's six-foot-four boyfriends.

"Thanks, Teddy," Dom said grinning, her face still flushed with adrenaline. "But shouldn't you be with my sister? It's Saturday morning, the two of you always hang out right around now."

Teddy felt something in his stomach tighten, but he ignored it. "She had a long night. She was still sleeping last time I checked."

Dominique let out a snort, "I'm sure she did. My sister has never taken her alcohol well."

"That was a nice catch cuz," said James Potter, appearing behind Dominique with a wide grin on his face. "You've really improved, you're going to be tough to beat."

"Does that mean I got the position?" Dom asked excitedly.

"Well team list will come out on Monday," James said slowly. He was clearly savoring his moment of power, "but between you and me" he leaned over so that only Dominique and Teddy could hear him, "welcome to the team."

The noise Dominique made was a mix between a strangled scream and a squeal, but either way, it was extremely high-pitched and hurt Teddy's eardrums. She ran off to find Cole who had wandered away, leaving James and Teddy alone staring at each other on the bleachers.

 _He won't bring it up_ , Teddy said to himself feeling his knees begin to go weak. _Not with everyone here, he wouldn't, right?_ The dread in his stomach was beginning to fester again, he'd allowed himself to get swept up into Quidditch of all things. He'd allowed himself not to be guilty and now he would pay for it. He looked up at James, half expecting the eldest Potter to begin shouting accusations at him, but instead, he found himself staring at a small smile playing across James's face.

"Alright, Teddy?" James asked softly, and he seemed almost sad as his eyes met Teddy's.

"Yeah I'm alright, reckon I got a bit wrecked last night," Teddy said slowly.

"Yeah I reckon you did," James said and he looked away again. Teddy could have sworn he heard James's voice crack, but it was probably all in his head.

This was James Potter, he didn't get butthurt over a stupid kiss, in fact, he was probably angry with Teddy for kissing him, or for even showing his face today. Teddy should be apologizing to him, begging him not to tell Victoire, not to tell his parents. _Oh my god what if he told his parents, what would they think?_ Suddenly Teddy's chest was tight again, he had to keep moving.

"I uh- I have to go." He turned from James and began to climb down from the bleachers.  
He was halfway up the hill when he heard Edgar's voice behind him.

"Teddy!" He was panting slighting, jogging to keep up. "Where are you going?"

"I've got something to do," Teddy responded hurriedly. He felt as if his lungs might collapse, his head felt light and heavy at the same time and he was having difficulty seeing straight.

"It's Saturday!" Edgar protested, "don't leave me alone with them, they'll just snog the whole time."

"I have to go," said Teddy, not really listening. He was basically running now, the farther from James, the easier it would be to understand what was happening to him.

"Fine, be like that!" Edgar sounded annoyed. But Teddy heard him turn around and jog the other direction. He kept going.

He ran all the way to the owlery before he slowed down. The room was on the top floor of the castle and always freezing. The owls hooted at him as he stepped through the stone archway and sunk to the straw-covered floor. The cool breeze blew his hair into his eyes as he pulled parchment, ink, and quill from his satchel and began to write. He didn't even really know what he wanted to say, only that if he didn't confess to his sins they would eat him alive.

**Dear Kaito,**

No that wasn't right. Teddy scribbled it out and tried again.

**To Kaito,**

That wasn't right either, Teddy started over.

**Kaito,**

**I know I was supposed to write to you right after the cup finals, so I’m really sorry that I haven't until now.**

**I wish I could say I was writing with even a shred of dignity and that I didn’t come bearing a list of problems to unpack, but alas, here we are.**

**God, this is going to sound so stupid.**

**I kissed someone. Someone that wasn't my girlfriend, and wasn't even a girl.**

**I can't decide how I feel. All I know is that my head is spinning and I feel so guilty I can't breathe.**

**Am I a terrible person? You don’t need to answer that. Of course, I am.**

**I've lived my entire life trying to be the person my parents sacrificed everything for, but what if I'm not? What if I’m letting them down? I feel like I’m failing them, like I’m not living the life they would have wanted me to lead.**

**Where does that leave me?**

**Teddy**

He looked over the letter before folding the parchment into fourths, he already regretted it and he hadn't even sent the thing yet. He scribbled the address, _Kaito Hayashi, Mahoutokoro School of Magic_ , and held it out to one of the tawny school owls. It took the letter in its break and Teddy watched as the bird spread its feathered wings and flew out the large archway into the periwinkle sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Audrey for being the most wonderful proofreader I could ever ask for, and Makenna for editing as always you are my hero. 
> 
> For those who caught the ATYD reflections in the last chapter, while not compliant with MskingBean89's masterpiece, this chapter is chock-full of those parallels, and my favorite OC Kaito is a thousand percent inspired by a certain blonde boyfriend of Teddy's father :) 
> 
> Again I'll try for next Sunday, but no promises.
> 
> Leave a comment if you've got a minute I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	8. Letters and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight: In which Teddy receives two letters, spends some time in the library, and reflects on the chaos of the last few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Sorry I know I know, I didn't meet the deadline, yet again! I apologize. If you follow me on TikTok you know my life has been a bit hectic the last week but I digress. 
> 
> No real CW this week except a bit of misinterpreted homophobia. 
> 
> This chapter happens in the same time frame and references my Scorpius and Albus fic (Here Comes Your Man), which I hope you'll all find satisfying. I'm definitely not done telling their story and I'm planning to get more into Albus's experiences in a later chapter. 
> 
> Also! I've named this chapter because I'm bored of just numbers, I think I'll go back and name the others so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

**September 17, 2014**

It was a little over a week before Teddy received a letter back from Kaito.

The week in between was an anxiety-filled mess of avoiding James at all costs and forcing himself not to think of what had happened at that god-forsaken Gryffindor party or how he felt about it. Instead, Teddy threw himself into his work, spending long hours in the library studying and missing half his meals in the greenhouse with Professor Longbottom or in the Slytherin common room listening to records with Albus and Scorpius. He'd even opted to take his Prefect shifts in the mornings so that he could leave before any of his classmates headed to breakfast, avoiding every possible interaction with the eldest Potter that he could think of. Of course, they still had Herbology together, in which Teddy sat awkwardly, staring straight ahead the whole hour and a half, his heart refusing to stop pummeling the inside of his chest until the sweet release of the bell.

But it was Wednesday, and he didn't have to think of that now. In fact, for the first time all week, Teddy's mind focused on something else as he took a large bite into his egg and cress sandwich. Emerson was, as always, yammering away, and he'd only been half paying attention when the owls arrived.

"You know it's completely infuriating how none of them take it seriously," said Emerson between bites of her own cucumber and cream cheese sandwich. "They were all handpicked for this job, but the Headmistress no less, and all they can talk about is the bathroom and the extra hours and who's going to be made Head Boy and Girl, which is a ridiculously old fashioned tradition by the way! Did you know that Helga Hufflepuff, the founder of our house, was… Teddy, are you even listening to me?"

Teddy, who was indeed not listening in the slightest, had just noticed the flurry of wings approaching the open windows of the Great Hall. "Yeah sorry Em, bit tired. Are those owls heading our way?"

Emerson glanced up, "yeah, mail usually comes around this time. Why? Expecting a letter?"

"Er... yeah, something like that," was all Teddy could come up with before a solid black owl landed on the Hufflepuff table and dropped a white envelope in his lap. The letter was addressed in golden lettering to “Mister Teddy Lupin of Hufflepuff House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”, and the seal on the back was blood-red with a character Teddy didn’t recognize but knew was Kanji.

"Who's it from?" Emerson asked curiously, leaning over and reaching for the letter.

"No one!" Teddy said louder than he meant to, holding the letter to his chest. "Just a friend!"

"Okay then," Emerson says, her eyes narrowing in suspicion, "well, are you going to open it?"

"Later," said Teddy curtly. Before he could come up with an excuse, another owl, this time light brown and patchy, swept down and dropped a new envelope into his lap, landing on his shoulder and pecking at his ear affectionately. The letter was addressed to Teddy in messy handwriting he knew by heart, and the owl who was now having a drink from his goblet was Ozzy, who he'd known since he was a baby. This letter he opened; it was short and scribbled on the back of parchment that was previously used for what looked like a shopping list.

**Teddy,**

**I hope school is doing well and that your classes are as challenging and engaging as I know you need them to be.**

**Everything is pretty normal here, I had tea with Molly Weasley last week and she took her time telling me about every single one of her grandchildren, which was quite a bore if you ask me, but maybe I'm just a grumpy old croon.**

**I've got a bit of a cold, must have picked it up from all the gardening outside, but not to worry. I've sent for some medicine from St. Mungo's and it should arrive this afternoon.**

**Say hello to Victoire for me, I hope the two of you are behaving yourselves.**

**Love always,**

**Gran**

"That's nice of her," Emerson said, reading over his shoulder. "I hope her cold gets better."

"You need boundaries," Teddy snapped, turning away crossly.

A hurt look passed through Emerson's round face, "Oh yeah, sorry."

He shoved the letter into his bag, he'd look at it later. He glanced up at the teacher's table where Professor Longbottom and the divination professor, a centaur called Firenze, were locked in deep conversation. Firenze, whose long white-blonde hair was braided and hung off his bare shoulder, was gesturing at the ceiling with violent swings of his muscled arms. Longbottom was nodding, rubbing the stubble around his chin in consideration; they both looked very serious. It was impossible to hear what they were discussing from this distance, but the frustrated look on Firenze's face made Teddy queasy.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Morton Macmillion said as if reading Teddy's thoughts. When Teddy turned to him, he was picking at a ham sandwich, face flushed from the warm air swirling around the hall. His cashew-colored hair was slightly wet and stuck to his forehead. "They've been awfully resolved the last few weeks, the whole lot of them," he added, gesturing to the line of teachers who were busy eating or chatting amongst themselves. "I tried to ask Professor Ainsley if something was happening, but she told me not to worry and focus on my blocking jinx."

"Yeah," Teddy said absentmindedly. He knew Morton was on the right track; there was definitely something going on behind the scenes. "Maybe there's a problem with the budget or something."

"Maybe," Morton said doubtfully, turning back to his sandwich.

"Hey, Alexander!" James Potter called from twenty feet away. "Have you all got the field for this Friday?" He was talking to Riven Alexander, who was sitting a few seats from Morton and approaching rapidly. Teddy took this as his opportunity to leave.

He ate his last bite of sandwich and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you in Defense Morton!" Teddy didn't wait for a response, he was already walking away as fast as he could without tripping over his own sneakers.

"Where's Teddy going?" He heard James ask as he exited the Great Hall and into the cold corridor that lead to the ground floor of the castle.

He was hurrying down the hallway, running a finger across the cool stone walls, feeling where the rocks connected with mortar, when he ran headfirst into Victoire, knocking all of the books she was holding onto the floor.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed, smiling at him brightly. Her hair was half-up, half-down, and platinum strands framed her face. "Are you coming from lunch? Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you all week."

Guilt twisted at the bottom of his stomach, a feeling he'd become accustomed to. He bent over to pick up her fallen books and held them out to her. "Sorry, I guess I've just been so busy with all my classes."

Victoire nods, "yeah I know what you mean, these N.E.W.T. classes are insane. But hey, you have a free period now right? Want to go to our spot? I'll help you study." She looked up at him hopefully.

Teddy didn’t know how to get out of it, so he nodded his head and allowed Victoire to loop her arm through his, heading to the library through the tight first-floor hallway. The librarian, an older woman with a carved face and a pointed nose, sat at her desk typing away furiously at a sleek black typewriter.

"Good afternoon Madam Pince," Teddy says smiling at the grumpy-looking women.

Pince looked up in acknowledgment and begrudgingly muttered, "good afternoon Mister Lupin."

He followed Victoire around the shelves to the small enclosed corner of the restricted section he knew so well. He dropped his bag to the floor and slumped down next to it, kicking his too-long legs out in front of him. Victoire sat down cross-legged across from him and swung her long silver locks over one shoulder. "I swear you're the only one in the entire school that Madam Pince likes," she teased.

Teddy grinned, "I'm just so likable, what can I say?"

"Hmph," Victoire huffed, "I've bought that woman a Christmas present six years in a row and I don't think she even knows my name."

"She liked my dad," said Teddy suddenly. The words hung in the air for a moment before he added, "or that's what I've been told. He used to spend a lot of time here. He ran a study group for the younger students. Apparently, he was a really good teacher."

Victoire watched him, her eyes soft and a small smile playing on her lips, "he sounds wonderful Teddy."

Teddy smiled back, it was nice to talk about his dad, just talk about him, without being overwhelmed with crippling sadness or regret. Just for a moment, he could imagine the boy his father had been; the teenaged werewolf who had once taught first years how to transfigure their quills and the names of the different magical plants. "Yeah, I reckon he was."

They got into their old habits easily, Teddy passing his essays over for Victoire to check and craning his neck over her shoulder to point out the correct constellations on her astrology charts. She smelled like vanilla and honey, and for a moment Teddy allowed himself to forget the chaos of the last few weeks. It was so easy with her, so comfortable, so... normal. He watched from the corner of her eye as she scratched away at her homework, chewing on her bottom lip the way she did when she was concentrated. 

"I saw my cousin wandering the halls last night during my patrol," she says offhandedly, breaking his train of thoughts, her eyes still trained on her parchment.

"Which cousin?" asked Teddy, tracing the outline of his plant diagram, "you've got about three trillion."

Victoire let out a small chuckle, "Albus, you imbecile. Reckon he's finally asked Scorpius to be his boyfriend yet?"

Teddy looked up startled, "what do you mean?"

Victoire, whose talent for multitasking never failed to impress him, dipped her white feather quill into her ink and met his gaze. "Oh come on Teddy, you can't tell me you haven't noticed the way they look at each other. They are so clearly in love!"

"I dunno, maybe," Teddy said feeling uncomfortable, his feelings of security wiped away in an instant. 

"Geez, Teddy," Victoire said, a look of confused anger flashing across her face. "I didn't know you had a problem with gay people."

Panic shot through Teddy's chest, a feeling he should’ve been used to by now but was completely overwhelming every time. "No! Of course not," he half shouts, his voice slightly squeaky. "I just don't want to assume, you know, wait till he's ready."

"Right," says Victoire still squinting at him, "well, in any event, I think they would be bloody fantastic together."

"Yeah," Teddy agreed, turning away awkwardly. "Probably."

* * *

Later Teddy found himself alone, sitting on the edge of his bed in the Hufflepuff Basement. He rifled through his bag and found the letter from this morning, its golden lettering still perfectly intact. He glances around, but the dorm was empty, all of his roommates at dinner or Quidditch practice in Riven's case. He tore open the envelope with fumbling fingertips and pulled the folded piece of parchment from inside. Kaito's handwriting was a loopy cursive, written in heavy black ink. 

**Dear Teddy,**

**While it took you an awfully long time to write, I'll forgive you on account of your homoerotic crisis.**

**While I sympathize, I simply cannot relate. My gay awakening was Robert Downey Junior in Iron Man. I'd just finished primary school, (as you Brits call it), and my father took me to see my very first American cinema in celebration. I suppose he chose it because he thought it would make me tough and get me to appreciate 'boy things', but instead I spent the entire movie appreciating RDJ's cheekbones. Not the most effective of my father's attempted conversions.**

**So who is this mysterious male suitor? I'm dying to know.**

**And are you interested in continuing this relationship with him? Is he?**

**Have you told Victoire? And do you plan to?**

**As cliche as it is, please try to remember that you owe it to yourself to try and live an honest and happy life, Teddy.**

**You deserve love in any way you desire it and there's nothing wrong with you if the way you want it changes or adapts.**

**Keep me updated, I miss you and your stupid blue hair like a son of a bitch.**

**Love** , 

**Kaito**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Audrey for proof-reading and Makenna for editing. 
> 
> As well as the few people who asked about the status of the fic this week, truly it warms my heart that people actually read this and care. 
> 
> The new chapter will be up.. well hopefully soon but I'm going to stop promising a deadline that I never meet. 
> 
> As always leave a comment if you've got a minute, I love reading them <3


End file.
